


Bruise of the Week

by Madilayn



Category: Battle of the Planets
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Relationships - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Team as Family, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 40,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madilayn/pseuds/Madilayn
Summary: Mark and Princess have some curiosity to satisfy, Jason’s willing.  But when other complications arise, how will this affect their working relationship?  And what is the secret that has affected Mark’s sexual desires so much?This started out as PWP, but my need for plot got in the way and I ended up with a rather multi-stranded story that’s turned into a romance.Still – I followed true to my conviction that why should a girl have to choose between an Eagle or a Condor when they don’t really mind sharing said girl?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SJ_SwanJun. You wanted some Mark/Princess/Jason action – sweetie, you got it! Also dedicated to Ninja-Sam, who made the comment about Mark, his and Princess’ arse and the finding of same.

It doesn’t matter if the aircraft you’re flying in is the Phoenix or not – when you hit turbulence, all the occupants know it.

Falling a few thousand feet in one drop is not pleasant even when you’re strapped into your seats; but when three of you are standing, it can be extremely unpleasant – not to mention painful.

There’s that short moment when the craft drops, and you’re in freefall; then gravity casts its eye back on you and you come crashing down.

When Tiny had the Phoenix back under control again, he and Keyop had a chance to look at the whimpering tangle of limbs and bodies that was their team-mates.

Keyop was swift to jump out of the co-pilot seat to help sort out the mess, but it was abundantly clear to all five that Mark, Jason and Princess were going to be the proud possessors of some rather spectacular bruises, not to mention the pain associated with those bruises.

Princess was hunched over, her arms crossed over her breasts. Jason was in a similar position, sans the arm position, and he was trying to catch his breath. Mark had come out the best, as he appeared to land on the top of the pile, and he was feeling gently along his ribs.

“Everybody in one piece?” he asked, satisfied that nothing was broken (on him at least).

“Sore, but nothing broken. I’d appreciate it if you guys were careful where and what you grabbed next time.”

Jason looked up. “Next time?” Everybody started. His voice was rather higher pitched than normal. “Please tell me that’s not gonna happen again.”

“Jason? You OK?” asked Mark, concerned for his friend. 

“Oh fine,” said Jason finally managing to stand. “But one of you is going to be dead when I find out who stood on me.” He gave Mark a filthy look. “How did you manage to come out so unscathed?”

“He used us as cushions,” said Princess acidly, now massaging the side of her breast. “If I have fingerprints, you are both going to pay.” Jason snickered and leered at her, earning him a thump on the shoulder, whilst Mark looked embarrassed, thankful for the tinting of his visor so that nobody could see the red flush on his cheeks.

“Tiny,” he said, “take us back to base. I’m calling this patrol early – if we can get some treatment for these bruises they’ll only be an inconvenience, rather than a real problem.”

Jason looked at Princess. “Inconvenience, he says. Wait till I find out who stood on me.”

At that point, Keyop returned to the main cabin, burdened with a bottle of water, plastic cups and a bottle of aspirin. “This help?” he asked

“It’ll help some,” said Jason, his training as a Paramedic taking over. “It’ll help dull the pain, but we really need ice, which we don’t have.” He moved to his station and put a call into Centre Neptune medical facility, arranging for them to be waiting on their return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More than one bet is settled.

Twenty-four hours later, they were still a little stiff, and some rather spectacular bruises were coming out. 

Jason, seeing the beautifully defined boot-print on his hip decided it was time for Bruise of the Week to be decided. He could use the $50 that the winner got. He only wished he could get a better perspective of the boot – then he could identify which of the delicate tootsies of his friends it belonged to.

And get his revenge.

He wandered into the ready room and made his announcement. “Bruise of the Week time, people. Bet I win.”

Mark and Princess looked at each other, and Mark smirked. “Bet you don’t,” he said smugly. 

Jason looked at the two of them sitting rather primly on the couch. “You’ve seen her bruises!” he said, and was rewarded by two matching flushes. His smirk became more pronounced as he remembered her comments aboard the Phoenix. Well, well, well, he thought. So that’s what’s been keeping the Skipper distracted. 

“No fair. You know that they’ve gotta be seen together.” Then he realised just where his bruise was, and it was his turn to flush. He glared down at his smirking Commander, moving his hands to his belt. “Well, since you’ve seen hers, you might as well see mine.”

He dropped his trousers, ignoring Princess’ squeak of protest, and laughed as her hands flew up to her face. He also noticed she was peeking through her fingers. 

She dropped her hands with relief when she realised that Jason was actually wearing underwear - popular base legend had it that he went commando at all times. 

All four were terribly impressed with what they could see of his bruise. Peeking out of the top of his briefs was the heel end of a footprint, emerging from the leg was the toe. The boys all winced as Jason’s voice the previous day was explained and they all thanked god for the protection they wore.

“Ok, Mark. You’ve seen both. What do you say to this? And is it yours or Princess?

Mark winked at Princess as he stood up and strolled over to Jason, wincing on his own behalf as he did so. He looked him straight in the eye and reached out to the elastic waistband of his Second’s briefs. Jason looked panicked as he felt the finger curl around the waistband and then pull outwards. He wouldn’t, he thought in outrage. 

Mark grinned and looked down, whistling in appreciation as the full glory of Jason’s bruise was revealed. “Gotta admit, Prin, it’s mighty impressive.”

“Yeah, but what about his bruise?” she asked naughtily

“Oh that’s pretty impressive too,” and he looked up again. “By the way, Jason, that’s Princess’ boot print. It’s narrower and shorter than mine,” and he deliberately twanged the elastic of the briefs.

“Ow! Well, how does it compare with Princess?” Jason pulled up his jeans and re-fastened them.

“I have to admit, it’s just as good. Hers is a rather nice handprint, a bit distorted perhaps, but five fingers and a palm. Oh – and it’s mine.”

“How do you know?” asked Keyop curiously, becoming even more curious when Mark just muttered something under his breath and went red. Princess was even redder than Mark was. 

Tiny and Jason exchanged glances, heading for the kitchen before bursting into laughter.

“So Mark can find his ass with both hands,” said Jason. 

“More importantly, Mark can find her ass with both hands,” corrected Tiny. “And you owe me money, Jason.”

Jason shook his head. “No proof. All we’ve got proof of is that he’s seen a very interesting bruise of hers, nothing else. No money without proof of shagging, big fella.”

“All the blushing and stammering?”

“Still not proof of shagging. Neither is Princess making a dirty joke – though I wouldn’t have thought she could do it with a straight face!”

“Never under estimate our Princess,” said Tiny.

Jason moved and his hip brushed against the bench. “Ow, ow, ow! Tiny, next time you see turbulence, give us some warning,” he complained as he left the kitchen.

Keyop was just leaving as they came out, almost dancing in his glee. “Got permission to visit with Marine Biologists in the Science Centre,” he burbled happily.

“Where’s Mark and Princess gone?”

“Whirlpool, they said. To ease bruising. Mark’s ribs’re really interesting colours!”

Jason frowned. “Mark never mentioned he was hurt.” 

“Mark never does,” put in Tiny. 

“I’m going to the whirlpool,” decided Jason. “Mark’s always on at us about letting the others know if we’re hurt. He’s gotta do it too.”

“Man, I’m outa here, then,” said Tiny. “I’m not gonna come between you and Mark when you’re having a fight.”

“Discussion.”

“Fight,” said Keyop. “You two never discuss,” and he shot out the door. 

Jason sauntered out, heading down to the “wet” area of their section of the base.

Neptune was a place of rest for the G-Force team. They could live and train in complete privacy, which suited them just fine. It meant that they could, if they wanted, just have fun sometimes.

He reached the pool area, and passed through it to the small, glassed room that contained the whirlpool. The whole team loved this place, the soothing warm water combined with the undersea vista often calming them after a mission.

Jason wasn’t calm at the moment. He was furious with Mark for not telling them about his own bruising, and his anger carried him into the room and to the edge of the pool before he realised what he’d interrupted.

“Shit. I owe Tiny $20,” was all he could think of to say, as the couple before him broke apart in embarrassment. As they did so, he saw the bruise on Princess breast. “Damn, that is impressive Princess.”

She and Mark looked at each other. Her eyebrow rose, so did his shoulder as some sort of communication passed between them. Her smile as she turned back to Jason was that of a cat contemplating a bowl of cream. 

She stood up, revealing just how naked she was and came to the edge of the pool. “But what do you think of my bruise?” she asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A proposition is made and accepted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: FROM HERE ON IN THIS FIC CONTAINS GRAPHIC SEX SCENES

This was not the Princess he knew, the girl he worked with every day. That was his first thought. His second was how come he never noticed what was hidden beneath the t-shirt and jeans, or the uniform.

The third was that Mark was one lucky Eagle.

He was only dimly aware of her hand caressing its way up his leg, to grasp his jeans around his knees and tug softly. He hunkered down in response to that tug, to be rewarded with her hand moving up his thigh, trailing over it to rest in the approximate spot where his own bruise was.

Mark, on the other hand, had moved behind Princess and was caressing her, his fingers running lightly under her breasts as he nibbled on the back of her neck.

Jason forced himself to look at the bruise on her breast – it was exactly as Mark had described it – a full handprint. “I meant the bruise,” he choked out. 

She pouted. “That wasn’t very complimentary, Jason. I’ve got a problem, though.”

So have I, he thought, as her hand caressed his thigh, and I bet my problem’s bigger than yours.

“My problem,” she continued, “is that I don’t believe that it’s necessarily Mark’s hand. I need to compare.”

He dimly registered her grip changing, grasping the waistband of his jeans. He became aware of Mark’s hand grabbing his other leg, but wasn’t prepared for the sudden tug that propelled him into the water. As he spluttered to the surface he was confronted by his friends laughing at him. 

“That wasn’t nice,” he said finally, turning around until he was sitting on the ledge. He was surprised when he received a lapful of naked Swan, who kissed his cheek. 

“No, it wasn’t nice,” she said breathily. “But it was fun. And if we didn’t pull you in, you’d be out of here. And that wouldn’t be any fun at all,” she breathed into his ear before catching the lobe between white teeth. “Definitely no fun at all.”

He swallowed hard, not knowing quite what the deal here was, especially as Mark was continuing to nibble at her neck and caress her even as she writhed against him. He dimly became aware that Mark was rubbing himself against her as he went, and moaned as she dropped her head to Mark’s shoulder, being rewarded by a deep kiss from her lover.

They broke their kiss and grinned at him. Princess rose to her knees, her breasts once again on display, this time with Mark’s hand resting next to the bruise.

“So, Jason,” he said, “Mine or yours?”

Princess reached out and took Jason’s hand, resting it next to Mark’s. “They’re about the same size,” she said. “It could be either.”

Jason moved his hand, caressing the soft skin, rubbing a finger over the taught nipple and was rewarded with a mewling sound from her. “If I say mine, I’ll be in deep shit,” he said looking significantly at Mark.

Mark twisted around and managed to get his mouth onto her breast, tongue teasing Jason’s fingers in the process. “What on earth makes you think that?” he muttered somewhat incoherently.

All Jason could do was moan with desire. This wasn't his friends. Mark and Princess are both too inhibited to even contemplate what seems to be happening.

But then, he thought, didn’t I just walk in on them screwing? Princess moved against him, rubbing herself against the bulge in his jeans. Mark kept caressing her neck, licking and nibbling again, and she leaned forward and put an arm around Jason’s neck, drawing him close and kissing him.

He couldn’t turn it down, and his own arm wrapped around her, and he was surprised to find himself shifting, moving so his embrace included Mark. Princess tasted so sweet as their tongues entangled, and the sounds she made were going straight to his groin. 

He let himself go; kissing her with everything he has, allowing himself the luxury of caressing wet bare skin. He didn’t care if it was hers or Mark’s – its softness felt wonderful, and he was dimly aware of more than two hands caressing under his shirt. 

Their kiss broke, and her hands lifted off his shirt, her mouth moved down and sharp teeth grasped one of his nipples, causing him to gasp at the sheer eroticism.

Mark’s voice broke the spell. “Well? Does he live up to his reputation?” 

She grins naughtily. “The kissing part he does.” Then she leaned into Mark, begging for and receiving another kiss from him. “Almost as good as you.”

“I beg your pardon!” bursts from Jason. “I’ve never heard stories going around about how good Mark is in bed!”

Mark looked pained. “That’s because I don’t fuck anybody who asks.”

“Mark!” Princess face looked stricken, and Mark hastily pulled her away from Jason into a close embrace. 

“You know what I mean, sweetheart.” 

He’s babbling, Jason thought and grinned, but he was also touched at the obvious love that they have. Nauseated at the sap, but touched.

Mark caressed the damp hair off Princess’ face. “If you want to stop, we can right now,” they both said simultaneously, and then laughed. Princess shook her head. 

“It wouldn’t be fair on poor Jason. We can’t leave him in the state he’s in.”

“No,” murmured poor Jason. “Please don’t do that. I’d be crippled for life.”

“Idiot.”

Jason was distracted as Princess moved back onto his lap. This time, though, she unfastened his jeans. His hiss of breath as the cool water hit his freed erection caused Princess to lean forward and gently kiss him again. Then she moved further onto his lap.

“Just enjoy this, Jason.” She rubbed herself against him, and he tried to enter her, but she pulled away. “Not yet. Not here.”

“I’m giving the orders here, Jason. Don’t you forget it,” put in Mark as he moved closer to Princess. 

Suddenly, Jason realised what was happening, and tried to grasp the fact that Mark was going to fuck Princess whilst she was sitting in his lap.

As Mark entered her from behind, he pushed her harder against Jason’s erect cock, and Jason could feel him in her. He thrust against her, reaching again for his friends, to caress and touch their skin.

He could feel every thrust, and the delicious friction of her pussy against his erect cock was mind numbing. He could see Mark’s blue eyes darken with lust and hear his moans combine with Princess’. Mark was kissing her neck again (what was he? A vampire?), and Princess' arms were raised, caressing his head, the action raising those lovely breasts out of the water. Jason leaned down and feasted as he thrust mindlessly. 

The woman in his lap turned so that she could put one arm around each of her lovers, and they supported her with their own embrace. 

In this position, Mark could kiss her thoroughly, and Jason felt intoxicated anew by the wildness in that kiss.

He couldn’t last long under this onslaught, and he bit down on her breast as he felt his balls draw up into him with that tightness that signalled immanent orgasm. 

Her cry was of arousal, as well as pain, and she thrust herself against him harder, Mark’s thrusts also increasing until all three were crying out with pleasure.

Mark climaxed first, his thrusts becoming wilder and wilder and his cry as he came echoed around the room, it’s wildness recalling the bird of his alter-ego. Jason joined with his own cry, exultant and triumphant as he thrust against her. The whirling water carrying away evidence of his release. 

Princess screamed her release, and Jason wondered how they had managed to keep their secret if they were this loud normally. Her green eyes were half shut in ecstasy and her pink tongue lapped at her lips, before Mark caught that mouth with his own, once again claiming her completely, drawing her away from the replete Jason.

It took them long minutes to come down from their plateau, and Jason had spent the time watching his friends with some awe. He also had a feeling that this encounter was far from over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Afterglow doesn't always last.

It was the chirping of Mark’s bracelet that galvanised the three of them. Jason was, however, amused to notice that he kept Princess tucked firmly against him as he raised his arm to answer.

“Anderson here, Mark. I’ve just read through your medical report from the mission. My office. Now.”

“Told you he’d find out,” said the soft voice of Princess. “You’re in for it now.”

“It’s just bruising. Nothing’s broken. I’ve been hurt worse sparring with Jason.”

“Actually,” drawled Jason, “that’s the reason I came here. Tiny mentioned something about your ribs and bruises. You’ve been hiding injuries again, Mark. Probably why Anderson’s pissed. I was.”

Mark stretched. “You’re always pissed off at something, Jason,” he said and stood up. For the first time, Jason saw his ribs and could understand why Tiny and Anderson where concerned.

“Shit, Mark! That’s not from the turbulence. That looks like something tried to squeeze you to death.”

“It’s nothing,” came the clipped reply. “Just bruising. It’ll heal.” 

“Mark…”

“Keep out of this, Princess. We’ve had this discussion.” 

“We’re worried, Mark. You’re taking a while to heal, and I’m concerned.”

“Keep your concern to yourself,” said Mark harshly, turning his back on her hurt expression.

Mark was dried and dressing by this time, and both Jason and Princess could tell that his temper was rising. Jason’s eyes narrowed. That wasn’t a good sign. Mark’s temper usually only flared like that when he knew he’d made some mistake that could affect the team. He looked at Princess, whose face mirrored the concern he felt and more. She’d obviously known about this for some time. Jason quickly started to fasten his jeans and vaulted out of the tub, grabbing Mark’s arm.

“Don’t take it out on her, Mark,” he hissed. “If there’s something wrong with you, she’s got the right to know. I’ve got the right to know.”

“You? What the hell makes you think that either of you have any right to know if I’ve got any medical problems?”

Princess was sobbing quietly now, but Jason wasn’t about to give up. “Let’s forget that fact that you and Prin are lovers and apparently have been for some time,” said Jason, now just as angry as Mark. “Let’s focus instead on G-Force. I’m your Second. If you’re incapacitated, it’s me who has to wear it. If there’s something wrong with you, it’s Princess and I who have to carry that extra on the team. I think that we have the right to know, Mark.”

“There’s nothing wrong with me. I’ve just got bruised ribs. Like I said, you’ve given me worse in training.”

“How long, Mark? How long have you had those bruises?”

Mark pulled his arm away. “Fuck you, Jason.” He slammed out of the room and Jason turned to Princess who was now sitting huddled in a towel on one of the benches around the room. 

She wasn’t the vixen who’d played with him any more. She was the girl he’d grown up with, and she was hurting. He sat down and opened his arms and she crawled into his embrace, sobbing. He tightened his arms around her, rocking her back and forward. 

“What’s going on, Prin? How long has Mark had those bruises?” Her response was to sob harder and cling to him. “Speak to me, sweetheart.”

She sniffed, and looked up. “Long time since you’ve called me that,” she said softly. 

“Long time since I’ve needed to,” he replied. “What’s up with Mark? I know that attitude of his. There’s something wrong, and he’s trying to hide it.”

“I know. He’s had those bruises for three weeks now. Since he was last caught by Zoltar.”

“Three weeks! I would have sworn they were less than three days old! Are you sure?”

“Jason, I’ve seen Mark naked every day in the last three weeks. Those bruises have been like that since about twelve hours after he got away. He’s been dodging medicals since the first one and the one yesterday where he couldn’t slip away. I saw the look that Doc gave him when he saw the bruising. Doc knows. He saw that they were the same ones.

“Mark’s frightened, Jase. You know his mother died of leukaemia. I think that he’s frightened that he’s got it. He’s desperately frightened.”

Jason looked at her. “Has he been taking his temper out on you?”

She shrugged. “No more than you would, Jason.” 

He flushed, that was a hit. But it told him that Princess was bearing the brunt of Mark’s fears. It was a bad habit that he and Mark had – using Princess as their emotional punching bag - and they’d both beaten each other up for doing that.

It was more serious now. Mark and Princess were lovers; and, like it or not, their inclusion of him in their game gave him a stake in this as well.

Totally aside from the fact that he was Mark’s Second. 

“We’re gonna get to the bottom of this, Prin. He’s not gonna use you like this.” His cuddled her close and she squeaked in indignation. 

“Pot, kettle, black. Ribs.”

“Sorry.” Then he did something he always wanted to do, and kissed her. “Thank you, by the way.”

She squirmed free and started to get dressed, grinning cheekily at him, even though her eyes were still full of tears. She knew that with Jason knowing about Mark as well, her burden was shared. “Don’t think we’re finished with you yet, Jason. And I still haven’t seen your bruise.” 

He stood up and moved to unfasten his jeans. She stopped him, placing her hand over his on his belt. “No, Jason. Mark and I promised each other – if we played, then we played together.”

Jason shook his head. “Is that all this is to you both? Playing?” Then what she said penetrated. “Please don’t tell me you pair have done this before? I don’t think my heart could take that sort of shock.”

She laughed and hugged him. “We’ve not done this before, but we’ve talked about it. Lots.” Her hand cupped his cheek. “And you’re not a plaything Jason. Never. We both care too much about you to use you like that.”

“Bet Mark doesn’t now.”

“He does. He’s frightened and he’s angry. Exactly like a certain other bird I could name, Mr Condor. You know what he’s like. When he calms down, he’ll apologise to both of us. The Chief will make him get checked over. That’ll give him a certainty when he gets medical results. Then we can deal with that together.”

He shook his head wonderingly. “And once again, you’ll provide the emotional punching bag for the team. I don’t know how you do it.”

She moved towards the door. “It’s easy. I have these wonderfully supportive friends.” She smiled and left Jason in the room. He stripped off, rubbing himself down with a towel (being careful not to press too hard on his bruise) and headed for the lockers and dry clothes. 

He hoped to hell that she was right. If Mark really was ill, then they had a lot of work in front of them. The threat of the Eagle was one of their greatest weapons, and if it ever got out that he wasn’t 100% fit, then there would be problems.

But more perturbing was the hint given to him by Princess that she and Mark had plans for him. Plans that, if he was honest, were more than a little exciting. He wasn’t sure if he was ready to have his perception of them changed that much, so quickly.

But then, he wasn’t about to give up what they were offering either.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A heart to heart gives certainty

She took refuge in Mark’s office, hiding herself in a corner of the comfortable armchair; the same chair where he had first kissed her. The same chair where they had discussed the rest of their lives together, where they had made love.

And then she cried. Cried until she felt she had no tears left. All the stress of the past month, hiding Mark’s injury from the rest of the team and from the doctors, of having to deal with her own – and Mark’s - fears. The tiny trickle that had started with Jason’s comfort became a flood, and she felt unable to stem the tide.

Her sobs had subsided to hiccups when she felt his arms around her, lifting her and drawing her onto his lap. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he whispered. “I’ve been a bastard, and you’re the one I’ve taken it all out on. I’m so sorry.” He hugged her harder, and then used one hand to push back her hair from her hot face before pressing kisses onto her swollen eyelids. 

She sniffed and burrowed into that warm embrace. “What did the doctors say?”

“They want me to stay around for a few days so that they can run some tests. Anderson’s really angry though. I don’t blame him. I shouldn’t have tried to hide it.”

She didn’t state the obvious; he was obviously in enough torment without her adding to it. “Can I… Do you want me to stay too?”

He had been looking down and now he looked directly at her. “Would you? Please? I… I’m so frightened, Princess. What if there really is something wrong? What if I had to leave the team? I don’t know what I’d do if I wasn’t part of G-Force.”

It was her turn now to offer comfort to him. “When have I ever not been at your side, Mark? All we can do is to take it one day at a time. One test at a time. As for leaving G-Force – we wouldn’t let you.” Her voice was fierce now, and she hugged him tightly. “Jason talks about wanting to be the Commander, but he doesn’t want it really. He just wants to push you into doing the best job you can. You’re needed, Mark. We won’t let them sideline you.” She bent her head and kissed him and then snuggled closer, resting her head on his shoulder.

He sighed and enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, on his lap. He felt her breathing against him, long, even breaths that told him she was falling asleep, worn out by the force of her emotions. He didn’t care; he was feeling the same tiredness. He rested his head against the back of the chair, moving her into a better position.

For the last two months, ever since they had become lovers, he had felt his life was complete. His initial astonishment at just how sensual she was had turned to joy when he discovered that their compatibility extended to their mutual sexual enjoyment – and curiosity. He couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of Jason’s face as they seduced him earlier that day – and then the surge of excitement at the thought of their next intentions towards their friend. 

“You’re thinking naughty thoughts, Mark,” she said softly. 

“The look on Jason’s face.”

“That was rather priceless, wasn’t it?” She laughed softly and then snuggled closer. “After the docs have done with you, shall we continue our exploration of his reputation?”

He shifted position slightly. “Sounds a good idea to me. But let me have you to myself for a while first.”

She raised her head and gazed at him. “First, last, always. But Jason was worried we were only using him as a plaything, Mark.”

Mark frowned. “You told him we weren’t, I hope.” She nodded. “He was OK?”

“Bemused, but I think he’s as eager as we are.”

“Good. I never thought I’d want anybody else after you, let alone another guy, but Jason’s different.”

“I know. Jason’s the other third of us. But not for always. Not every day. Not like us.”

“No. Not like us. For treats.”

She nodded against his shoulder, yawning. “Good treats,” she murmured. “L’ve you,” she said sleepily.

“Love you too, Princess. Today, tomorrow and always.” He rested his cheek on the top of her head, her steady breathing telling him she was asleep. “Always in my heart, dear one.” His own eyes closed and he slept, fears quietened by the knowledge that whatever he had to face, they’d face it together.

Like always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A diagnosis eases more than one fear.

Mark was sitting up in his bed in the medical lab, Princess perched next to him, their hands clasped.

“Well, Mark, the news isn’t all that great, but it’s not the worst either. The great news is that you don’t have leukaemia. The not so great news is that those drugs that Zoltar injected into you have affected the Factor VIII of your blood, so that it’s not clotting correctly.”

“What does that mean, Doc?” asked Princess in her soft voice.

“It means that Mark now has what we call Haemophilia A. Fortunately, it’s not severe, and your body seems to be slowly repairing itself. Those implants of yours are amazing things, you know. They’re designed to keep you at optimal fitness and health, so that if something does go wrong, they start to work to fix it.” 

The Doctor smiled. “As far as I can see, Mark, leukaemia is something that you will never have to worry about – your cerebonic implant won’t let it happen.”

“But this?”

“It’s working to fix it, but it’ll take time. And no. I don’t know how much time. I do know this – I’ve taken tests the day you were in the turbulence, and regularly over the past week. The factor VIII count is increasing slowly each time. “

“What does this mean for me in the meantime?”

“Well, we can help things along by prophylaxis. That means we inject you daily with Factor VIII. That’ll also help get rid of those bruises. And the other small ones we’ve noticed.” The doctor smiled at their blushes. “As a side note,” he said sternly, “I hope that you have been taking care.”

If anything, Mark and Princess blushed even harder. “I’ve been having depo injections regularly, Doc,” she said. “My records show that.”

He nodded. “I’d still like to do regular tests, Princess. We’re not certain how your implant affects fertility, and, given what it’s doing to Mark, I’d like to be 100% sure that it’s not deciding that the contraceptive is counter to it’s programming. Come to that, we have no idea what would happen if you were to become pregnant – whether the implant would let that happen or not.”

Her hands were raised to her mouth, her eyes wide open. “I hadn’t thought of that.”

“Why should you have? It's not really something that you think about when you first enter into a relationship. But I do wish you’d confided in me, then we could have been monitoring.”

“Only Jason knows,” put in Mark. “We wanted to keep things private.”

“Can I ask how long?”

“A couple of months now. But it’s forever. Nobody can pull us apart now.” Mark’s tone was challenging, daring the Doctor to try.

“Don’t get upset, Mark. It’s the last thing I’d want for you. But I do think that I need to run a test or two on Princess to make sure. I’d also suggest that you do give consideration to telling the Chief. You might be surprised by his reaction.”

“Or we might not be,” the girl said dryly. “We’ve all had the lecture about no inter-team relationships. Our duty to G-Force and all that. I’ve also had the one about being a nice girl, and keeping myself for the man I love. Well, I did. “

“When you were younger, those strictures were necessary. You’re adults now, in years as well as mind. Talk to him. I promise you that you’ll be pleasantly surprised.”

The Doctor went to the other side of the room and pulled out a syringe set. “Princess, before I go, I’ll just take a sample of blood from you. Then you and Mark can consider yourselves free.”

They looked at each other, eyes alight with mischief. Princess never even felt her blood being taken. The Doctor saw the mischief and wondered what they were planning. “Before you go, talk to the Chief. Please.”

As he left, he wasn’t even sure they heard him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team discussions end in the way most discussions between Mark and Jason end.

They weren’t expecting the rest of the team to be waiting outside the medical wing. 

“Well?” The question, oddly enough, came from Tiny. Mark and Princess felt themselves both colouring slightly under his direct gaze. 

Mark managed to compose himself. “It’s fairly serious. We need to talk, team. Let’s hit the ready room”.

Mark locked the ready room door once they were all in, glancing at Princess as he did so. She nodded her agreement. Jason narrowed his eyes. This was about Mark’s bruising, he was sure. So why the locked door?

“I have a problem, team,” the Commander began. “When Zoltar last captured me, he injected me with some sort of drug. That drug has caused some problems with my blood.”

Keyop gasped. “Gonna die?”

“Nonsense, Keyop,” said Princess sharply. THAT got Tiny’s notice. She was worried, and badly enough that she couldn’t quite hide it. Obviously, whatever Mark’s problem, he wasn’t going to follow the Doc’s advice about it.

“No, Keyop. It’s just a temporary condition. It’s caused me to contract Haemophilia.” He raised his hand. “Yes, I know Haemophilia is a genetic disease, but whatever this Spectran drug did, it’s altered my blood.” He shrugged. 

“You know my mother died of leukaemia, so I have a predisposition genetically to blood based diseases. However, the Doc’s say that my implant will heal it eventually – and to help that they’re giving me the clotting agent that haemophiliacs use. In a few weeks, I’ll be back to normal. But in the meantime, it means that I have to be careful of knocks.”

Jason looked over at Princess whose hands were folded in her lap. She was trying to keep them still. He could see the whiteness of her knuckles and the obvious distress in her face. He thought about what he knew of haemophilia and gave a gasp. “Every bruise,” he said slowly, “is an internal bleed, right?”

“Apparently.” 

“So if it’s bad enough, you could bleed to death internally.” Jason saw Princess loosing her battle and went over to her, sitting on the arm of the chair and putting his arm around her shoulders. She gratefully leaned into him, silently receiving his strength. He slowly stroked her shoulder, trying to give comfort.

Mark frowned. “That’s a possibility, I suppose,” he said as if he hadn’t thought of it. Jason looked down. Princess certainly had.

“So we gotta keep Mark out of trouble,” said Tiny. 

“Stay on Phoenix!” exclaimed Keyop.

“No, I can’t do that,” said Mark. “It’s my job to lead G-Force. I won’t put you into situations that I won’t go into myself.”

“No!” It was quiet, Jason, sitting virtually on top of Princess only just heard it. But he saw the tears in her eyes. His arm around her shoulders tightened.

Mark heard her, came over and kneeled before her. “I have to Princess. It’s not fair to you if I don’t lead by example.” He took her hands, caressing them and her forearms, kissing the palms. All pretence had gone, he didn’t care now if the rest of the team realised they were lovers. 

“Mark, leading doesn’t mean you have to do everything yourself,” said Jason. “We can cope without you holding our hands.”

Mark stood and glared at Jason, pointedly looking at his arm around Princess. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? You’ve just been waiting to take my position.”

“Stop it, please!” Princess cried in distress. “Jason doesn’t mean that, Mark, and you know it.”

“I thought you’d back me up at least, Princess.”

“Fuck you,” said Jason, hauling back and punching Mark in the face. Mark flew back a couple of feet with the force of the blow, and sat up, shaking his head slowly.

“Jason!” Princess flew out of the chair and crouched beside Mark. “What are you thinking of?”

“Me? What about Angst Boy there?? As usual, Mark’s putting the shit on everybody else when he had to deal with a situation he can’t control.”

“He’s right, Mark,” said Tiny. “In everything. If we have to watch out for you in the field, then our efficiency is lessened. At the moment, you’re more valuable staying on the Phoenix directing things from there. You know that if we activate our visors properly, you can “see” through our eyes, so you won’t miss anything.”

“See more,” said Keyop thoughtfully. 

“Pardon?” Mark was intrigued now, and willing to listen. 

“In field now,” explained Keyop, “only see what is around you. If use visor feed on Phoenix, can see what we all see. Able to plan better. Tactics.”

Both Mark and Jason were nodding slowly, both of them realising the advantages and seeing ways of using them. 

Mark looked up at his second and grinned. “I’m sorry, Jase. I was out of line there.”

“Don’t apologise to me,” Jason said, nodding his acceptance. “It’s Princess who’s worried out of her mind.” And who you insulted, he added silently.

“Prin? Sweetheart?” Mark put his arms around her, holding her close. “I’m sorry, Princess. Please forgive me.” He pressed a kiss on her lips, surprised when she pulled back, shaking him off.

“You’ve done it again, Mark! It’s not a weakness to admit you’re frightened. You told me the other day, when Jason was with us, that you would try not to take it out on each other. And you did it again!”

Mark hung his head. “I know. I couldn’t help myself.” He took a deep, shuddering breath. “To tell the truth – I’m so frightened I feel like I can’t think straight. I’m no use to the team at the moment anyway.”

“That’s not true!” Tiny was firm. “You’re not any use in the field. That doesn’t stop your brain working, and even when you’ve been terrified before, you’ve been able to think up some astonishing tactics.”

“Tiny’s right.” Said Jason. “Even Cronus admits you’re a master tactician. Even better than me sometimes.”

“Smartarse.”

“You wish.”

Mark pulled Princess closer to him, not wanting to get off the floor with her. He liked it with her almost sitting in his lap. He kissed her softly. “Please, Princess. I’m sorry. Forgive me. Love me.” He prayed that she wouldn't pull away again.

She stroked his face lovingly. “I can’t stop loving you, Mark. And I do forgive you. I just…” she paused. “I’m frightened too. I don’t want to loose you. I’ve been so worried.”

Mark kept hold of her as they stood up. “Anderson? I did take notice of what Doc said.”

“What if he won’t…”

Tiny stepped forward. “Then we’ll all have something to say about it.” He commented dryly. “You two have never been able to function without each other. Jason and I were starting to get worried about you doing nothing about it.”

“About what?” asked Keyop curiously. He looked at Mark and Princess who were gazing at each other. “Everybody knows Mark and Princess in love.”

Princess had her head on Mark’s shoulder and she smiled. “I didn’t realise it was that obvious.”

“Princess,” said Tiny, “You really should read gossip magazines. It’s so bloody obvious that for the last few years speculation about Mark and your.. well, relationship, has been a top story.”

“My favourites,” said Jason, “are the ones that Keyop is actually your secret love child.”

“What?” The word burst from four throats. 

“Where did you read that?” “That’s not even possible” “Mark father?” “How did I miss that one?” were the exclaimations, each from a different participant.

Jason smirked. “I saw it first online in a G-Force fan board. Then it seemed to escape there and hit the tabloids. Well, certain of the tabloids.”

“G-Force fan board?”

Keyop nodded enthusiastically. “Really like us. Fans!”

“Keyop?” asked Mark warningly. 

“Not me, Mark! Don’t want you as father.”

“I feel sick,” said Princess faintly, looking for a chair – or even the floor! 

“It’s all right, Prin,” said Mark, helping her to a chair. “If Keyop was our child, he’d be a lot more respectful.”

“Very funny,” she said, but there was a slight smile with her words.

“I’m still getting round the fan board and tabloid gossip!” He looked at the other three. “Let me guess, one of your favourite games is playing on the fan boards.”

“Who us?”

“Assholes. I can’t even think what sort of punishment Anderson would think of if he found out.”

“Found out what?” The voice was familiar, and the tone was one they had heard all their lives from their surrogate father when he had caught them out in some mischief. “Yes, the door was locked. But please remember, I am security chief around here. At least I was last time I looked.”

The five stood before him in a line, trying desperately to look innocent. Anderson sighed. He didn’t believe the innocent team look one little bit. “I don’t think I want to know, really. Just try to keep the destruction to a minimum and let the legal department know if there is going to be any fallout in that line. Also make sure that your identities stay secret.”

“Secret?” Jason was astonished. “Spectra knows exactly who we are and what we look like – well some of us.”

“Yes, that’s unfortunate. I’d rather that the rest of you managed some anonymity, though.”

He looked at Keyop. “Keyop, you have assignments to do. I know that you haven’t logged into your tutoring programme for three days. Go and do it now.”

“But Chief…”

“Go.”

Keyop hung his head and dragged himself towards the computer at the side of the room. “Not fair, nobody else has to.”

“We graduated,” said Jason. “Remember – according to rumours two of us could be your parents?”

Anderson took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes. “I definitely don’t want to know,” he said. “Keyop, three hours. You four, come with me.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saved by the bell or by Spectra.

They had reached the door when bracelets started chiming. At the same time, Zark’s voice came from the speakers in the ceiling. “G-Force urgent assembly required. Spectran attack happening in the vicinity of Luxembourg”.

Anderson turned to his team. “Scramble, team. We’ll continue this later. Mark – do not take any unnecessary risks. We need you whole, Commander.”

Light flashed as the team transmuted, darting out the door towards the Phoenix hanger. Scarcely five minutes later, they were in the air, heading towards Europe.

“Zark, what do we know about this one?” asked Mark.

“Not a lot, Commander. There appears to be no reason for the attack, and no particular target.”

“Zoltar doesn’t need a reason,” said Jason. “Sometimes, I think he attacks out of boredom.”

“Now that’s a happy thought,” said Princess dryly. “Just what we need. Why can’t he have another hobby?”

“We’ll give him a list next time we see him,” quipped Tiny. “Fishing, perhaps?”

“Want Zoltar hiring you as a fishing guide?” asked Keyop.

Mark was frowning. A random “boredom” attack from Spectra was always more devastating than any other. “Keep sharp, people. Tiny, what’s our ETA?”

“Another half hour, Mark.”

“Zark, see what you can find out and keep us informed with any intel from the local troops. Can you send through the info you already have?”

“On it’s way, Commander.”

“I have it here, Mark. The attacks are very widespread. Multiple small mecha it looks like, but they’re not hitting anything specific. In fact, it does look just like generalised destruction.”

“Why does Zoltar always choose the Luxembourg surrounds for these attacks, I wonder?” asked Jason. He was frowning. 

“And usually with small mecha, too,” put in Mark. “Almost like practicing for a later attack.”

“Zark, can you send me data of attacks where the attack weaponry is similar, or where the mecha are similar.” Jason had a speculative look on his face. “I wonder if you haven’t hit the nail on the head, Mark. Could he be using these attacks to test weapons or mecha? And the areas he’s hitting have stone buildings, to give some resistance, but not a lot of people.”

“As soon as you get that data, Jason, you and Keyop get onto it. Princess, you and I will work on the analysis of this attack. Let’s hope that by the time we get there we can get some idea of what’s going on.”

Discussion filled the air for the next half hour, Tiny putting his bit in when he felt it would assist. Towards the end of the time the two separate pairs had come together. 

“You’re right, Jason. These random attacks are definitely testing new weapons or mecha. Look how they’re always followed within a month by a full scale attack using similar.”

Jason nodded. “They never seem to learn, do they. “

“Or,” said Princess pensively, “By the testing stage they’re so committed and can’t afford to change. Remember, Spectra is running out of resources, and almost every attack Zoltar makes always nets him something he can use as currency.”

“Wonder if he has an Earth base round here too?” asked Keyop. “Always seems to be here.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” said Mark. “Once I’m back fully on deck what say we do some snooping and see if we can find anything?”

“Sounds good to me, Mark.” Jason said. “You wouldn’t have ulterior motives as well?” He glanced at Princess who blushed. 

“No. Well, maybe. Perhaps.” Mark looked confused and as red as Princess. “But anything else comes after the mission. “ He tried to look stern but Keyop was the only one not laughing at him.

Instead, Keyop was chanting. “Mark and Princess sitting in a tree. K I S S I N G.”

“Brave boy, Keyop,” said Princess, punching him in the arm. “Remember who has the last say on your bedtime curfew.”

“Anderson.” Keyop looked mischievous. 

“Wanna bet?” Princess thumped him again.

“Approaching target zone now, Mark.” Announced Tiny. “What’s the plan?”

“Seems very quiet out there,” said Jason. “Wonder where they’ve all gone?”

The ship shook and everybody grabbed the nearest non-movable item. “Answers that question,” muttered Princess.

Tiny turned the Phoenix round, and Jason settled into the co-pilot seat, ready to fire on the enemy.

“Just say the word, Mark, and those things are history.”

Mark nodded. “In your own time, Jason.” Jason turned sharply. Mark never gave him that sort of leeway. “I was thinking, since we’re here, once we deal with these, let’s do that scouting. If there is a base here, they’ll be in disarray and we may find them easier to find, as well as less on guard.”

“Good strategy, Skipper.” Jason turned away. “Steady, Tiny. Let’s not rush this.”

“My heart can’t take these shocks,” said Princess. “Mark letting Jason have his head, and Jason taking time.”

“Stranger things have happened, Princess.” Jason grinned and deliberately turned to her and Mark. “I personally find the oddest things happen in hot tubs.”

His barb shot, he casually fired a volley of missiles, taking out the mecha threatening them. “Just be careful out there Mark.”

“Oh I intend to be. You knocked some sense into me, Jase. I was going to stay with the Phoenix and let Tiny get some action.”

Princess looked at him, her eyes questioning. “Yeah, Prin. Got knocked around when we got hit. I’m feeling a little groggy.”

“Mark!”

“Not too bad, but enough to just want to take it easy. Doc warned I might have some side effects as the drugs and the implant healed me.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

He looked at her lovingly. “I’d like it more than anything, but I need you out there. You always have a knack for seeing the off in things. If you know what I mean.”

“I could take it badly, but I do know what you mean. Just remember, if you need me for any reason, call.”

He walked over and hugged her. He wanted – needed – badly to kiss her, but their uniforms made that impossible. “You can rest assured I’ll do that. Tiny, find somewhere to land. Keyop, you stick with Tiny. Split up, stay in civvies and stay alert. Let me know if you find anything, and rendezvous back here in 3 hours.”

“Big Ten, Commander.” 

When they left, Mark thankfully sank into his chair. He was glad that he was finally getting treatment - the bruising hurt more than he had ever let on, even to Princess. He hoped that he wouldn’t have to fight until the treatment was finished.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess is careless and is captured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS TORTURE AND RAPE

She had been careless. When Mark’s message had come through aborting the mission, she had heard the stress in his voice and knew that there must be something seriously wrong.

At that stage, she had dropped all her caution and started moving back towards where the Phoenix was as fast as she could and by the most direct route. She knew that if she had been on her bike, they couldn’t have caught her.

She was on foot, however, and couldn’t outrun the Spectran goons. She had been in the act of transmuting when she was hit by the stun gun which knocked her out, and when she came to, she found herself tied spreadeagled to some sort of frame. She had no idea where she was, but was easily able to identify the person in front of her.

“Mala. Zoltar letting you off your leash?”

“My brother is far too busy to be bothered with trivia like yourself, girl. Tell me why you were spying on us?”

“You know, Mala, you Spectrans have got to get rid of this “me” complex. I wasn’t spying on you. I was sightseeing and running late for my tour bus.”

“Oh yes. Of course. And just because you people destroyed some of my beautiful new machines only a few hours ago is a complete coincidence.”

“No. I just wanted to do a little shopping and sightseeing before I went home.”

Mala raised a hand and Princess felt a burning in her back. “What the fuck?”

“Such language! We’re gong to play a little game.” The blonde woman reached over and flicked off Princess’ bracelet. “Yes. We know how your transmutation works. Such primitive technology. We know who you all are too. “Mala reached out and caressed her face. “Such a pretty face. What a shame if I have to mar it at all.”

Princess sighed. “More threats, Mala? What do you want?”

“I want to know what your plans are. Why are you here?”

“I told you.” The pain came again, heightened without the protection of her uniform. “What the fuck!” Princess tried to turn around and caught a glimpse of a man behind her.

“Ahh – the game. We’re going to play twenty questions, and every time you give a wrong answer, you get punished.”

“And you think a whip will help?”

Mala smiled slowly, and dropped her cloak. Naked she walked over to Princess and pushed up her shirt, caressing her breasts through her underwear and moving her hand down under Princess belt. “Whips aren’t the only punishment, my dear. I have all sorts of ways to get you to tell me what I want.”

“Hate to tell you, Mala, but I’m not into girls.”

“Do you think I care about what you like?” She raised her hand and another guard put a goblet into it. She motioned and the frame was adjusted. Mala bent over Princess and put the goblet to her lips. “You will drink this, my dear. It will make things very different for you.”

Princess turned her head and then found herself seized by her hair, her mouth forced open as Mala tipped the liquid into her mouth, her throat stroked until she had no choice but to swallow.

It burned. She could feel it burning down her throat, through her chest and into her belly. It burned like liquid fire and then the burn continued into her groin.

“Now, tell me what you were doing?”

“Shopping and sightseeing.” She felt the whip again. 

“Where are the rest of G-Force?”

“No idea.” This time, the whip came over her shoulder and she felt it strike across her breast, felt the fire of the strike course through her body, and saw Mala lick her lips greedily.

“Come, little G-Forcer. You can tell me. When does G-Force plan to attack our base?”

“What base?” Two lashes this time, with the very tip of the whip just touching her crotch. Princess closed her eyes. She couldn’t decide whether it was pleasure or pain.

Mala stepped forward. “Problems Princess?” She stroked the flesh in front of her and undid the girl’s belt and trousers, slipping her hand into the opening and stroking. “You seem a little agitated.” She pressed her fingers into the girl and Princess’ eyes flew open. 

Mala’s eyes had darkened with lust and she stepped back, motioning to her guards. “Strip her.”

Princess saw the laser knives and braced herself. She knew that one slip of those knives and she could be very badly hurt. Self-preservation won, and she stayed as still as she could as her clothes were sliced off her, with her panties and bra being pulled loose before the slicing.

She felt herself blushing as her naked body was revealed to the room, but also strangely excited. “What was in that drink?” she whispered?

“Just something to help us have a little fun,” said Mala. 

The light dawned. “Zoltar doesn’t know,” Princess said. “You don’t want information from me.”

“Not really,” said Mala. “But I wouldn’t have said no to anything you gave. The fact that you are a member of G-Force is a bonus, but my men had no idea when they went after you that you were anything but a tourist.” She rubbed one hand up Princess’ leg and bent over, tasting her and licking into her pussy. “Of course, I can now appreciate why your Commander is all hot for you.” She pressed her mouth further into Princess’ pussy, licking and sucking. “What I can’t believe is how hot and ready you are.”

Mala’s tongue fluttered and Princess couldn’t help but gasp in surprise. Mala looked up and smiled slowly, motioning to either side. Princess watched as naked men came from the shadows, their hands tugging on erect cocks. 

“Now, my dear, you’re going to give us just what we’re after. And when we’ve finished you’re going to be begging us to fuck you. And we might. It depends on how nicely you beg. And what you’re prepared to do to be fucked.”

She straightened. “Prepare me!” At that, another man came forward with an enormous strap on, which he fitted to Mala. She panted as the pussy and arse protrusions were slipped inside her, and then wriggled the dildo. 

Princess felt the frame close behind her back, becoming a table that supported her from her shoulders to just below her waist. The contraption moved so that she could see Mala would be able to enter her easily. She was aware of the other men coming towards her. She felt Mala enter her, and a cock being pushed into her mouth.

Inside she was screaming in horror, watching her body – her traitorous body – react listening to herself begging for more, feeling disgusted at what they did with her – with what she did to them. Willingly. At how she was unable to stop herself orgasming.

Where was Mark? Why didn’t he come and get her? Why was she alone?

Then she heard the words, just before the unstrapped her and tossed her into an alley. 

“Well, looks like the little G-Force bitch has the soul of a whore after all.”

They seared into her soul.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two rescues are needed and the team is pushed emotionally to their limits.

Keyop and Tiny found Mark slumped on the floor of the Phoenix. His face was ashen and he was unconscious. By the time Jason arrived, Mark was regaining consciousness and Tiny was thankful to hand the problem to the team medic.

Jason took one look at Mark and removed his bracelet, causing him to revert to his civilian clothes; he then jerked Mark’s shirt up. His side was black and Jason immediately put in a call to Centre Neptune. 

“Get him back as soon as you can,” instructed the Doctor. 

Jason turned to Tiny and his brow furrowed. “Where’s Princess?”

“Not back,” Keyop burbled anxiously. “Not answering.”

“Shit. We can’t leave without her.” Jason paused. “Keyop, you stay here with Mark. Tiny, you and I will try to find her. “

“Take car,” said Keyop. “Cover more ground that way.”

“Good thinking, Keyop. Tiny, I’ll drop you on one side of this town, and then start from the other side. We’ll meet in the middle.” Tiny nodded and made his way to the bubble whilst Jason headed for his vehicle in the nose of the craft. “Keep your ears open, Keyop. If you hear from her, let us know.”

In the car, Tiny turned to Jason. “Mark?” he asked. 

“He’s in a really bad way. Doc thinks that something has gone wrong with the Haemophilia treatment. Dammit, Tiny! Why won’t he listen when he’s told to stay put!”

“The same reason the rest of us won’t, I guess. Mark’s sense of duty though is even stronger than ours.”

“Yeah – but we usually do as we’re told when Doc tells us to.”

“Except when you’re Mark and don’t trust your own abilities. He seems to think that he constantly has to keep proving himself to somebody.”

“Cronus. That bastard has Mark so confused that it only needs a look from Cronus and he’s in a spin.”

“We need Prin badly. She can keep him on kilter.” 

“Yeah. I hope that nothing’s gone wrong with her.”

“Jason, it’s fairly obvious that something has gone wrong – otherwise she would have beaten us back to the Phoenix. The worry we have is how bad and can we fix it fast.”

Tiny got out of the car and commenced his search pattern. Jason watched him, his eyes narrowing. He kept underestimating Tiny. 

It was an hour later that Tiny, passing a narrow alley heard laughter, a thud and the banging of a door. He was going to pass by, except he heard moaning from the far end. Even if it wasn’t Princess, he wasn’t going to pass that by.

He found her sprawled, naked at the end of the alley. Her clothing and broken bracelet were dropped on top of her. He recoiled as he saw the yellowing of what would be bad bruising. Saw blood on her body, scratches and welts. “Jason, I’ve found her. Get here fast – she’s injured.” Tiny paused. “We’ll need the car, Jason. Understand?”

“Yeah. On my way.”

Tiny bent over their injured teammate and recoiled slightly at the musky smell that came from her. He saw the other fluids on her body, around her mouth and on her legs and pulled her close, wrapping his wings around her. She felt icy cold, and he tried to transfer as much warmth to her as possible.

“No,” she whimpered. “Leave me alone. Please.”

“You’re safe, Princess. I’m here.”

“Tiny?”

“Yeah.” He stroked her hair back from her face, recoiling slightly at the stickiness of the black strands. 

“Mark?” Tiny paused, but then decided he needed to tell her the truth.

“Not good.”

“Should have taken him and come back to find me.”

“You know the rules, don’t leave anyone behind.” He saw a flash of light and stood, carefully cradling their injured Swan. “Here’s Jason with the car. We’ll be at the Phoenix soon.”

“No. Can’t let him.... Can’t let Mark see me like this.”

“Mark won’t know, and Jason can take it.”

Jason met them near the car and his face tightened as he saw the state Princess was in. He could smell as well as Tiny and guessed what had happened to her.

It had been something they all dreaded. Rape. His rational mind said that rape was something that was more inevitable for Princess than the rest, but then you never knew. Especially since his own rape at the hands of Spectra.

He looked at the end of the alley. “I want to take care of those bastards before we leave.”

“Jason, no!” Tiny was sharp. “We have two injured, we can’t afford to wait. We’ll come back and take care of them later.”

“They won’t be here later.”

“Too bad then. It’s more important that we get Mark and Princess back to Neptune.”

Jason took a deep breath. “I get first go at Zoltar for this.”

“Princess gets first go.”

They carefully manoeuvred Princess into the back seat of the car and Tiny slid in next to her. “And then when she’s finished, I imagine Mark will want a go.”

Jason climbed into the driver’s seat and reversed out of the alley. “They better leave some for me.”

Tiny looked at Princess who was barely breathing. “I just hope that there’s enough of them both to put back together,” he said softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mental and Physical healing are only the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE AND TORTURE

Jason and Tiny wouldn’t let anybody but themselves transport their teammates to sick bay. They knew that neither Mark nor Princess would want to be seen flat out on gurneys, and Mark would have been incensed at the thought at Princess would be known to be naked under the sheet on such a gurney.

Instead they were cradled protectively, wrapped with wings. Tiny took on the heavier burden of Mark, whilst Jason carried Princess; all that was visible of her was her dark head resting against his shoulder. He couldn’t help but think of the last time he had seen her naked, when he had been completely surprised by both Mark and Princess’ enthusiasm and loving welcome. He hadn’t been able to get it out of his mind, especially when Mark had offhandedly mentioned a day or so later that he would be welcome at other times as well. 

Threesomes were a favourite of his – he was openly bi-sexual and had to admit to a long time interest in both of his friends. Besides, he was intrigued to see what his seemingly straight-laced friends could come up with. 

But Mark’s illness had put any plans like that on hold. Nevertheless, seeing Princess naked was something that belonged to Mark – and himself when invited. She may be sexually adventurous, but he knew how deeply humiliated she would feel if she knew.

So he wrapped her carefully in his wings so that nobody would know. He had even shielded her nakedness from Keyop, who was beside himself with worry for both Mark and Princess.

Rape. It had been something that they had all been afraid would happen. He had been raped, and he had discovered that Mark and Tiny had also been victims. Jason only knew because Tiny had opened up to him after he had been badgering them both to “snap out of it”. 

Tiny had blamed himself. If Mark hadn’t gone after him into that underwater base, then he wouldn’t have been captured. Wouldn’t have been put in that glass cage. And Tiny wouldn’t have had to watch as Mark had been subject to a steady line of people wanting to use the G-Force Commander for their own pleasure. Wouldn’t have had to see Mark’s stoic composure come close to cracking as his own body betrayed him, seen that cage stained with Mark’s own cum. No wonder Mark had been willing to suicide rather than try to blow a way out of the base.

All in all, Jason reflected, Mark seemed to have put it behind him. Jason knew that Mark’s sexual relationship with Princess was more than healthy and certainly active. 

And now Princess had been raped. Jason felt another surge of anger at the thought of Spectrans touching her beautiful body. She didn’t deserve this. She deserved only to be touched by those who loved and desired her, rather than those who were driven by lust and some sort of sick wish to “collect” sex with G-Force.

He didn’t envy the person who would have to break the news to Mark. On the other hand, when Mark went after the perpetrators, he fully intended to be with him. This time, Jason knew, Zoltar had pushed too far. Mark would completely forget all his normal “take for trial” ideas. 

Spectra had hurt – in the most intimate way – the woman that the Eagle loved. The Eagle would make sure that the perpetrators suffered. 

He heard a groan from Mark and felt Princess stir, her head rising from his shoulder. “Mark?” She struggled against his hold. “I have to get to Mark,” she said desperately. “He needs me.”

“Not yet, Princess. We’re almost at med section. The docs need to look at you both. Then, I’ll make sure that you can stay with him.”

“I hurt, Jason.” 

“We’ll get you patched up, Princess. And then Mark and I will go after Zoltar and make him pay for what he did to you.”

“Wasn’t Zoltar. Mala.”

Jason froze. “What?” But it was too late. Princess had closed her eyes and subsided back into unconsciousness again.

Jason was numb as he walked into the medical section with his precious burden. The team was already working on Mark and he gently placed Princess on a second examination table before quickly twitching a sheet over her. He looked over at the team around Mark, his face full of anguish.

“They raped her. Those bastards raped her.”

Jason felt hands on his shoulder and he turned slightly to see the face of Anderson, stiff with shock which quickly turned into remorse. He let him guide him away from the table to let the medical team examine the still Swan.

Jason twitched away and slumped against the wall, sliding down and huddling his knees close to his chest. “I failed him. I didn’t keep her safe,” he said softly.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Physical recovery is easy. Mental is harder.

She woke to pain, inside and out. Soul of a whore. They said she had the soul of a whore. Because she had cried out with pleasure at what they had done. She felt as if Mala had reached into her and ripped out any enjoyment she had in sex. 

Her enjoyment of Mark, their anticipated pleasure with Jason. All of that was gone. Instead was the knowledge that because of her enjoyment, because she gained pleasure from somebody other than the man she loved, she was a whore.

Normal girls – good girls – didn’t feel like that. Good girls got pleasure from the man they loved. They didn’t want or need anybody else.

She was a whore. 

Princess curled up in the narrow hospital bed and sobbed. She was a whore. She wasn’t good enough for Mark. He couldn’t want a whore. A woman who had enjoyed being raped.

She wanted to go to Mark. She needed to see how he was. Her heart was tight whenever she thought of his desperate cry for help, and how she had failed him. 

She huddled tighter. There was nothing she could do. She was just a whore after all.

“Princess?” His hand came out and gently stroked the black hair. 

“Mark?”

“He’s in an induced coma for the next couple of days to allow his implant to heal him. We should probably have done that from the start.”

“What happened?”

“His implant and his own stubbornness happened. He was supposed to take it easy. But you know Mark. Anything not to look weak in any way.”

“My fault then. I should have persuaded him to rest. I should have persuaded him not to go on that mission with us.” Except that he wouldn’t have listened to a whore, she thought.

“No, Princess. If you’re looking to blame anybody, it should be me. I knew his medical condition when I sent you out, and I still let him go. Don’t blame yourself Princess. You know that he’ll want you there when he wakes up.”

“No. He won’t. Not somebody like me.”

Anderson touched her shoulder. “What do you mean ‘somebody like me’?”

“A whore. He deserves better.”

“Why do you say that? Mark loves you.”

“How can he? I’m a whore.”

“You were raped, Princess. It’s not as if you went looking for sexual adventures.”

“How do you know that? How do you know what I do? What I enjoy? Yes. Enjoy. I enjoyed it! And they said that I had the soul of a whore because I enjoyed it.”

Anderson looked uncomfortable. “I had intended to talk with you, Jason, Tiny and Mark on the day of the attack about the effects that your implants will have on any sexual encounters you may have.” he said. “Given that this has happened to you as well, I suspect that I may have left it a little late. I’m sorry, Princess.”

“You think?” Anderson winced. He kept forgetting that Princess could be as sarcastic as Jason when she wanted to be.

“Your implants do a lot of things, Princess. One of them is to enhance certain sensations – especially ones that are incredibly intense. Sex is probably one of the most intense sensations you can have. It was a side effect that we never anticipated. However, just because you were raped doesn’t mean your body wasn’t stimulated. It’s very common for rape victims to feel enormous guilt because their bodies responded positively.”

Princess thought over what Anderson was saying, and then she raised her head. “I’m not a whore?”

“Princess, unless you’ve got into the habit of selling yourself for sex, then you aren’t a whore. Women are allowed to enjoy sex you know.”

“But, it wasn’t just straight sex. It was..... Mala raped me, Chief. Not Zoltar. I shouldn’t have enjoyed what she did to me. I’m not into women. And all those horrible men!”

Anderson was blushing. This was getting him far more information than he wanted. But he had to continue. As usual, Princess was blaming herself for things out of her control. “Would you have enjoyed it if it had been Mark doing those same things?” 

She was at least sitting up now, hugging her knees to her chest. “Yes. I do enjoy it when Mark and I... I enjoyed it when they...” She broke off and went bright red. No need to let Anderson know of her and Mark’s plans for Jason.

“Your body doesn’t differentiate between Mark and anybody else. He will understand, Princess.”

“When can I see him?”

“Anytime you want. He’s in the room next door.” Anderson paused and looked at the girl in front of him. No. No longer a girl. A woman. “I’m going to assume that you and Mark are having sex – and fairly regularly. I appreciate both of your discretion.”

“Are you going to stop us?”

“Princess, I’m only human. If you and Mark had decided on a course of action, it would be a braver man than me who would try to stop you. All I ask is that the pair of you remain discrete and refrain from indulging at your place when Keyop is around.”

“As if we would! But...”

“What?”

“We’ve talked about it. We want to get a place together. Nothing big. But it hurts to be apart.”

“And Keyop?”

“Tiny’s already said that he can stay with him. Not that we’ve talked to him specifically, but he makes very pointed remarks a lot.”

“Well, if Tiny is prepared to take charge of Keyop, then I have no objections. I never did, actually.”

“But we thought...”

“I can’t help what you think. You probably should have checked with me before you made assumptions.”

He noticed Princess looking at the door. “If you like, we can put your bed in there as well. They’ll be bringing him out of the coma tomorrow, but he’ll need to stay in bed for twenty-four hours at least after that. I suspect that his recovery will be faster if you’re there too.”

Her face was alight with joy. “Oh Chief! Thank you!”

“However – until you’re both discharged officially, then please refrain from indulging your more carnal needs. Anyway - your body needs to heal as well.”

“Yes, Chief.”

He stood and pulled her into a hug – the first in several years. “You’re a magnificent woman, Princess. I don’t think that you have it in you to be a whore. Mark is a very lucky man to have you, and I hope that I’ll be the one that you ask to give you away – whenever that is.”

She hugged him fiercely. “But of course. A girl always wants her father to give her away.”

He steadied her as she got out of bed, but she was off with that lightness and grace that were an integral part of her, and he knew that by the time he got to check on Mark, she would be there. Watching over him.

Another crisis averted. Perhaps. He remembered one of her half statements. “When they”.

Anderson didn’t even want to think of the implications of that. He hoped he could remain in happy ignorance.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Talk never gets easier. No matter who you are.

When he woke, it was to the antiseptic smell of the medical wing. At the very edge of his senses, however, was that other light fragrance that only belonged to one person.

“Princess.” His voice was rough, but he got the word out, and he knew it was full of all the love he had for her.

“Mark,” she said softly, and he felt her gentle hands pushing his hair out of his eyes. When he opened his eyes, she was there, and he managed to raise his arm and pull her down for a kiss.

“I was hoping you’d be here.”

She smiled at him and kissed him again. “And where else would I be?”

“What happened?”

“Apparently your implant took over and knocked you out when we were in Luxembourg. You were pushing too hard and the medication went haywire.”

“I’m sorry.”

She hugged him frantically. “Don’t be, Mark. I was so worried about you. But the Chief says that you’re going to be OK now.”

He hugged her back and felt himself respond to her nearness. “I feel better than I have for a while. And besides, I’ve got unlimited access to the best restorative of all.” His kiss was deeper this time, and his hands moved to stroke her breasts and rest on her backside. Her response was all that he could have hoped, but he was disappointed when she pulled away.

“I promised Anderson,” she said, gently nibbling on his lower lip. “No fun until we’re both discharged from here.”

“Damn.” Then it penetrated what she had said. “Anderson knows about us?”

“Not only knows, but approves. Guess Doc was right.”

“I really want to get out of here.” He put her hand on his erection and moaned as she squeezed and rubbed. 

“So do I, Mark,” she whispered. “But they want you here another twenty-four hours. Just to be sure.”

“So I have to wait another twenty-four hours for you?”

“Not necessarily.” She glanced at the other bed. “He asked us to restrain our “carnal needs”. I think that one lapse later tonight, when nobody is around might be excused!”

His kiss was hard, needy. “I’ll personally issue you authority to make sure your Commander is in top condition all over.” The other bed. “Princess, why are you here?” He then saw the fading bruises. “Princess – what happened to you?”

He felt her shuddering breath, and had a premonition of what she was about to tell him. Please god, he cried silently. No!

“Mala caught me,” she said softly. “She and some friends of hers raped me.”

“Zoltar is going to die.”

“Yes, in the fullness of time,” she agreed, “but Mala made it quite certain that this wasn’t anything to do with Spectra. In fact, they didn’t know who I was when they captured me. It wasn’t until they brought me in and Mala recognised me that they knew who they had.”

“Mala?”

“Apparently she likes her fun with girls primarily – and in groups at all times.” She tried to speak lightly, but he heard the pain in her voice.

“And I tried….”

“No Mark!” She put her finger on his lips. “Your touch could never disgust me, besides, I need you as much as you need me. I’ve had a talk with the Chief. I’ve still got some things I need to work out myself, and I suspect that you and possibly Jason can help with that.”

“You know that whatever you need, I’ll make sure you get.”

“I think mostly I need happy memories. That place – what was done there – I need to replace those horrible memories with good ones. To forget that they said I was a whore.”

Her voice broke on the last sentence and she felt Mark still completely. “They said what?” This was not Mark. Well, not completely. This was Eagle – and it was the same tone that Eagle used when some stupid goon threatened him. It promised more than death – it promised pain. Prolonged pain. “For that alone, Princess, Mala is going to die. Slowly.”

“And when you’re done, Mark,” said Jason flatly as he entered the room. “Then I get a go.”

“It there’s anything left. How long have you been there?”

“Long enough. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop. Just didn’t want to interrupt.”

Princess held her hand out to him and he took it gratefully, sighing contentedly as she pulled him into their joint embrace. “You wouldn’t have been interrupting, Jason. Especially since I need your help as well as Mark’s.”

“Anytime. You know that.” She smiled at him and then stretched out along Mark’s body. He smiled lovingly at her and nestled her more comfortably against him as Jason stretched out across both of their legs. They had lain like this many times as they were growing up, and the touch comforted all three.

“That’s settled. As soon as we get clearance to leave base, then we hit Luxembourg and sort Mala out. And give Princess her happy memories.” Mark’s voice was firm, but he couldn’t help but feel fission of excitement – there was a naughty fantasy he had had for some time now that perhaps he could finally act on. Princess felt his need and tightened her hold on him, smiling to herself. Making those good memories wasn’t going to be as hard as she thought.

“You know,” she said pensively, “Mala admitted that Zoltar didn’t know what she was up to. Maybe we could leak a little info to Spectra. After all, she’s definitely going to draw attention to herself if she keeps grabbing girls for her games. And that’s going to infuriate Zoltar no end. We may be able to get them so focussed on each other that they forget us for a while.”

“Good idea, Princess,” said Anderson entering the room. “You work out the details and I’ll make sure it gets leaked.”

“We still go and destroy that place though,” said Mark. “Princess needs that closure.”

Anderson agreed reluctantly. He didn’t like the look on the three faces before him, but had learned long ago that there were certain times he needed to just close his eyes to the activities of the G-Force team. 

This was one of those times. He had no doubt that Princess did need the closure Mark was talking about. He just didn’t like the heat in three pairs of eyes at the thought of that closure.

“Just be careful,” he said wearily. “Princess, I need to talk to Jason and Mark. Perhaps you have something to do?”

He hoped she’d taken the hint – his discussion with Tiny earlier had been embarrassing enough. If he had to talk to Mark and Jason with her present, he wasn’t sure he could do so without blushing.

Unfortunately, she wasn’t going to cooperate. “Is this much the same talk you had with me? About the implants?”

Anderson sighed and nodded. He knew exactly what she was about to say. “Then I’ll stay if you don’t mind. To make sure that we all get the same information.”

Damn the girl. She was always sharper than anybody anticipated.

“It would be much easier if you left.” He was desperate now, and could almost see the waves of curiosity emanating from Mark and Jason. They knew that what was coming would be good- especially with Princess knowing what it was about and fighting so hard to stay.

“Perhaps it would be for you. But I still prefer to stay.”

“Princess, you stay,” said Mark firmly. “That’s my decision as G-Force Commander.”

“Fuck.” Anderson felt some reward at the shocked and astonished looks from the three birds draped over Mark’s bed. He focussed on the pretty seemingly innocent female one – knowing that it was only seemingly and that when it came to sheer wickedness she had enough to spare for the other two. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

Her eyes widened and she tilted her head to one side. “Me?”

“You, young lady. Don’t try that innocent look with me. Stay. And don’t play innocent shocked or complain about what you hear. Understand?”

“Yes Chief.”

“And for heavens sake, sit up the lot of you. I can’t do this with you sprawled over each other like that.” He still thought of them as his “children”. To see them sprawled over each other like that made him very aware of them as sexual beings – and their own intensity made that awareness even sharper. 

Not for the first time since he had taken charge of them as small children the thought “What the hell have they been up to now” crossed Anderson’s mind. This time, however, he had absolutely no desire to hear the answer.

He felt more in charge now that they had untwined and were sitting up attentively – or at least as attentively as they ever got when they weren’t receiving a mission briefing.

He cleared his throat, and then cleared it again for good measure. When he opened his mouth, his voice came out as a croak.

It wasn’t helped when Princess, with that deceptively sweet look she had, handed him a glass of water.

“You know what happened to Princess,” he said. “She’s been in a lot of confusion over it because of her body’s natural responses. Please don’t interrupt Princess. I don’t want to know.

“Your implants are designed to interact with you on a very fundamental level. It was necessary to do that so that you wouldn’t even be aware of them, or needing them. 

“We knew that the technology would enhance areas of your mental and physical beings. However, there was no way that we would know the extent to which that altered.”

Oh ye gods. This was going to be harder than he thought. Anderson realised that he hadn’t even mentioned to Princess the physical side of cerebonic implant enhanced sexuality – although he thought she might have guessed by herself if she thought about it.

“One of the things that we have only just realised is that it has affected your sexuality pretty significantly. Whilst un-implanted people will feel pleasure and desire, with your implants that is magnified. So mild sexual pleasure for those without implants would be extremely heightened in your cases. Just as pain is lessened for you, pleasure is heightened.

“Just as your own sexual abilities…” he broke off, only to be interrupted by Mark.

“Well, that explains Jason’s reputation.”

“Umm… Yes... Probably.” He didn’t want the full details. “Pleasure is enhanced, which is why Princess, in spite of not enjoying herself, found her body responding with almost an extreme pleasure to what was being done to her. In fact, if any of you were raped, you would find it an intense and pleasurable sexual experience, even if you were disgusted with it. It’s not abnormal in non-implanted people, but in your cases it would be even more marked.”

“So, what you’re saying is that we can fuck all night and still be ready for more the next day?”

“Crass Jason.”

“Unfortunately, it’s accurate as well. Naturally, we haven’t been able to conduct experiments.”

“And you’re not starting with us.”

Anderson looked sick. “The idea hadn’t even occurred to me. All I’m saying is be careful. The sort of kicks that extreme pleasure gives your body can become addictive, and you may find yourselves looking for more and more, well, kinky, ways to achieve that high. 

“Over time, your bodies will stabilise. It may be that whilst sexual pleasure is relatively new to you, the smallest things will cause arousal and possibly orgasm.” Ahh. He had them there. From the blushes, all three had experienced that little problem. 

“As you mature sexually, you will be able to control those instincts. Just always remember that the pleasure/pain response will always be intense for you, and you need to keep a lid on it.”

He cleared his throat. “Can I suggest that you keep away from non-implanted people when you are feeling highly aroused? They do notice – the pheromones you give off are extremely noticeable and affect a lot of people.”

“Explains why Jason picks up girls so easily then.” Mark was enjoying paying out on Jason. Especially with a little creativeness he could justify Jason’s whole sexual reputation on his implant.

“This is more information than you gave me, Chief.”

“I didn’t think that you were capable of handing more at the time, Princess. I’m sorry.”

She shrugged. “Though, I think that some of your theories are off. Trust me on this.”

Anderson was interested now in spite of himself. It was so hard to understand how their implants worked, and the team had always been extremely reticent about sharing information. If they were willing… “Tell me, then Princess.”

“You’re wrong about the pleasure thing. I find that whilst I do get great pleasure out of making love, I need greater stimulation than normal – from what I have researched – to orgasm. It’s as though the implant is holding back that part of me until it considers that I have reached optimal levels – like it does with strength and sort of how it helps us withstand pain.”

Making Love. Anderson was thankful that was how she thought of it. She was still innocent in many ways – and in the way in which she equated sex with love made his heart sing. Her rape hadn’t destroyed her.

“Princess’ right,” said Jason. “I can’t wank off. I need a partner – or preferably partners – to cum. And I’ve been accused of being too rough – though I haven’t realised it.”

Mark was nodding. “I’ve only ever been interested in Princess,” he was saying. “Nothing else turned me on. And believe me, I checked. Guys, other girls. Nothing. But when she’s around…” he smiled and kissed the woman next to him. “She’s too much.”

Anderson was frowning. “So you’re saying that it takes more stimulation not less?” They nodded solemnly. Then Anderson had some vague idea of what was going on. He looked again at the three before him. Yes. Mark and Princess were definitely lovers – and lovers of a reasonable length of time. But Jason…. That was new. He could see Jason’s hesitation in his body language and the same hesitation yet welcome from the other two.

He didn’t need this. He didn’t want to know about it. Mentally, Anderson’s fingers were in his ears and he was going “la la la la la”. And at some level he worried. He didn’t want them to be so insular, so dependent. 

But if they were happy… They had so little time to be happy. If the three of them could be happy together who was he to complain?

“I don’t want to know. I don’t want reports. I don’t want recordings. Just be careful. Understand? What you’re doing will be taken the wrong way by most people if they find out. Your discretion must be completely absolute.”

Jason was confused, although Mark and Princess were almost purring. 

“It’s OK, Chief. My place at the airfield is far enough away and we’ve been discrete so far.”

“If I hear one rumour, then the three of you will be separated so fast your asses will have re-entry burn.”

“You approve?” Princess sounded surprised.

“No. But I know that I can’t stop you. You’re adults now.”

“But the rules?”

“You’re technically not a military unit. You come under the command of Galaxy Security which has no non-fraternisation rules. Though I won’t hesitate to initiate some should I feel it necessary.”

“Understood.” Even Jason got that hint. He was hard. And his soul was singing as he realised what his two best friends had implied.

It meant he wasn’t going to be lonely again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pan is replaced with pleasure. And unwise words are spoken.

“Are you ready?” His voice was low, his arm around her reassuring. Even now, Mark was ready to abort this whole thing if she said the word.

“I’m ready, Mark. I want this. Need it.”

“OK then. I love you.” Mark stood and started giving his orders crisply. “Tiny, Keyop, you stay here with the Phoenix. Jason, you’ll be doing the main laying of explosives. Princess, you and I will do recon and see what we can find. Questions?”

“Not come with you?” Keyop was puzzled at this complete departure of roles. Normally, he and Princess would be doing the demolitions.

“Not this time, Keyop. Anderson wants you kept out of this one.”

“Where Princess was hurt.”

“Yeah. And we’re taking care of it, squirt,” said Jason. 

“Want to help!”

“No, Keyop.” Princess’ tone was firm and Keyop knew that there was no way he could change her mind or even think about sneaking onto the mission. 

“Tiny, find a place to stash the Phoenix and then you and Keyop wait to hear from us. When we land, we’ll detransmute and take Jason’s car. We can change back in the alley.”

“Right, Mark,” said Tiny. He was slightly suspicious of the plans, but wasn’t going to question Mark further. At the pre-mission briefing – which Anderson had forbidden Keyop to attend – Mark had explained that this was something that Princess had needed for closure, and Tiny had accepted that. He had wholeheartedly agreed with the leak to Zoltar as well. And if they had managed to find a way to keep Keyop out of it all, they would have. Unfortunately, Keyop had ignored orders to stay behind, appearing on the Phoenix as they were taking off.

Tiny didn’t like the intense look that both Jason and Mark had. He worried about how their whole attention was focussed on Princess – and that she seemed to be not only encouraging them, but basking in it.

8888888888888888888888888

Their entry was relatively easy, but Mark and Jason showed their anger when they saw the room in which Princess had been held. She seemed to take it better, but within his embrace, Mark could feel her shaking. “Not too late to pull out, love,” he said softly, stroking her gently. 

She smiled up at him and stroked his face under his visor. “Happy memories, remember,” she whispered. 

“Jason, go do your thing. See what you can find before you lay the charges then come back here.”

“Timers?”

Mark shook his head. “No, we’ll blow it from the Phoenix, so make sure they’re well concealed.”

Jason nodded and vanished. He knew what they needed and was prepared to give them all the time they wanted.

8888888888888888

Mark and Princess looked at each other, and then looked away. Things hadn’t been this awkward between them since the first time they kissed. 

She brought her arms up and hugged herself, tears started to flow from her eyes and she began to tremble violently. Mark’s response was immediate. He crossed the few steps between them, pulled his helmet off and took her into his embrace. 

“Princess, don’t cry, darling. I’m here. Nothing will hurt you while I’m here.” He fumbled and managed to remove her helmet, then stroked the dark hair that fell around her shoulders. 

She couldn’t stop crying. All the hurt from her rape, and all her worry over Mark came bubbling out and she clung to him tightly. She didn’t want to admit to either him or herself how worried she was that she might loose this man she loved so deeply forever. 

Mark eased them to the ground – really the only place to sit, unless you counted that bench thing – and he had no intention of letting her near that – and snuggled her close, willing to wait until she was ready to talk.

He loved her so much, but knew that in his case it had happened gradually over the past couple of years. Before that he hadn’t really thought much about her – she was Princess. Known most of his life, a member of his team. He still felt a little sick to think how long she had loved him for, patiently waiting for him to notice her. 

In a way, he had been glad when they first made love that she wasn’t a virgin. He knew that he couldn’t have dealt with her “waiting” for him. And yet, some core part of him wished she had. Wished that he could have been her first, known then that she had not belonged to any other man.

He kept stroking her arms, her back. She had to get through this. Not only for her own sake, but for all of them. She was the heart of G-Force, and if that heart was badly damaged then he had no idea what they would do. 

He had been highly aroused when they first came into this room, mostly from the thought that he may be able to act on a fantasy he had had since soon after they became lovers. But now…. She needed him in another way, and Mark was only too happy to give her anything she needed. 

She had been there for him in his darkest hours, and, even if they weren’t lovers, it was the very least he could do for her.

He clenched his teeth, however, as she shifted. Through the soft leathers of their uniforms, he could feel her body, her breasts pressing against him. Ever since he first kissed her, he had acknowledged that her touch could do what no other woman’s had ever done for him – turn his body to fire with need for her. He had been grateful on many occasions for the built in armouring of his uniform that didn’t betray how even her slightest touch aroused him – as it did now.

He felt her slight shift, felt her hands go from clinging to stroking and when he looked down he saw the tear-drenched green eyes gazing at him steadily. 

“I love you. Make love with me,” she said simply. He kissed her forehead and held her even tighter, not trusting himself to talk. It had been so simple. She might have been asking him to pass the salt. It wasn’t a grand declaration, just a simple statement of fact. 

And it meant more to him than anything else he had ever heard.

“Yes.” He knew it was the right answer and kissed her lips. “I love you too. I wish I could have prevented this, Princess.”

She shook her head sadly. “If it hadn’t been me, it would have been some other poor girl. She may not have had the people to help her got over it. We wouldn’t have known about it and been able to do this – so that other girls don’t get taken. I just… well, I was so grateful that you are willing to do this for me. Not disgusted.”

“But I love you. If this is what you need to heal, then I can’t deny you. You said in med section that my touch could never disgust you. Well, the same goes for me. Whatever you need could never disgust me.”

This time she took the initiative. She went from being huddled within his winged embrace to stretched up his body, her own arms circling his neck and drawing his head to hers. Their kiss this time wasn’t one of comfort, but of growing need. She pulled away. “You know, I would have thought that this was the one place where I could guarantee I wouldn’t want to make love. But I do. With you. And not to give me happy memories, but because whenever I’m with you I want you. Desperately.” Her cheeks were tinged faintly pink at this confession. 

“Don’t blush, Princess,” he said, his own arousal becoming uncomfortable. “I’m the same. I only need to see you and I’m hard.” This time, he initiated the kiss, and his hands started to move over her body, stroking, encouraging. He shuddered against her and she moaned into his kiss before pulling back. 

“What was that about?”

It was his turn to blush. “Just something I thought.”

“Interesting something from that blush.”

“Maybe.” Mark couldn’t understand why he was suddenly so reluctant to tell her. After all, they had discussed far more intimate and explicit desires – including their mutual desire to include Jason in some of their loving. But this…. It had been his first fantasy about her, and it had been that fantasy that had made him really look and notice her as a woman. It had been the one fantasy that he had not ever told her about – and yet it was the one thing that he wanted more than anything.

“Well?” He could hear it in her voice – curious and yet slightly annoyed that she had to drag it out of him. 

He took a deep breath. “I want to make love to you in uniform. Then I want us to go back to base, knowing that under your uniform you’re full of my cum, and that if I get really close to you, I’ll be able to smell our sex.”

She smiled slowly. “That’s it?”

“Pardon?”

“I’ve been fantasising about that ever since I got put in this kinky outfit.”

“You have?”

“Mmmm….. I dream about it regularly – and sometimes, when I was alone, I’d transmute and then rub myself until I came.” Mark groaned at the thought of her doing that.

“Oh gods, I wish I’d been able to see that.”

“No reason why you can’t.” She was kneeling against him and slowly rubbing up and down his body. “I must admit, in my fantasies it wasn’t always you.”

“Jason?”

“Yes. Almost as much as you, in fact.” She grinned. “It was so different. In my fantasies, you were always so considerate and loving, but he was wilder and just took me.”

Mark slipped his hands under her skirt and started to play with her backside and between her legs. “Tell me more.” he said softly, nibbling her throat through her cowl. “Who else starred?”

“Just you and Jason mostly. Cronus a few times. Zoltar once.”

Mark stopped dead. “That is just plain sick, Princess.” He went pale. “Please, please don’t say Anderson.”

“Mark, I’m fantasising, not sick. Anderson!! Ewww. “She shrugged. “Zoltar and Cronus, well it was rather wild. But you…..” She kissed him passionately, “my favourite was when you went all Eagle on me and started ordering me around.”

There was no going back now, Mark thought. If he didn’t fuck her and soon, his uniform was going to need some rather intimate cleaning. “You liked that, I bet.”

“So start ordering, Commander.”

He started to pull her dress up, moving to above her waist until it was pulled through her belt, pushing it up until her breasts, cradled in the lace scrap she called a bra were revealed. “And look what we have here,” he said huskily. “I thought uniform regulations called for a plain white sports bra.”

She shrugged. “I like this one.”

“So do I, Princess.” It was black, it was lace, and her pink nipples could be seen straining through the lace. Mark bent and took one in his mouth, sucking hard. She cried out and he grinned as he sucked, grinned as he moved his gloved hand between her legs and caressed her through those white panties that seemed to be flashed to all and sundry every time she moved.

She was right, he realised. Her uniform was way kinkier than anything she could have chosen to wear.

“I may have to punish you later for breach of regulations.”

“You know I’m all yours, Commander.”

“Then lie down. I need to make an inspection to make sure that there are no other regulation breaches here.”

Not many people know that the G-Force uniforms only appeared to be un-removable. In reality, they were fairly easy to remove when you knew how.

It was this which made it very easy for Mark to undress Princess, leaving her wings, gloves and boots. It made it fairly easy for him to remove his own clothing until he was pressed against her, his hard cock demanding entrance, his arms around her, hands squeezing and playing with her breasts.

He shifted slightly and let his own wings brush against her bare skin, and he heard her moan. He catalogued that sound and decided that this use of his wings could be explored further.

“You’re ready for me, aren’t you.”

“Yes, Mark. So ready.”

“Ask me, Princess.”

“Will you make love to me, Mark?”

“Who?”

“Commander. Eagle. Please make love to me. I need you in me.”

“That’s better, Swan.” He shifted and slid his hard cock deep inside her, then pulled almost out and thrust in again. With one hand he raised her leg and pulled it back over his own, and he felt her hand reach back to touch him. 

He loved taking her like this – the only downside, as far as he could see, was that he couldn’t see her face. Couldn’t see her eyes darken with passion, watch her face when she came. And she couldn’t squirm against him as he loved.

But still…. He felt the leathers of his gloves on her and their wings touching both of their bodies and thrust harder and harder. 

The reality was better than his fantasies.

“Is this better than your dreams, Princess?”

“Oh yeah. Much better.” She moaned and tried to push down on him, then moaned again as he pinched a nipple. “I hadn’t realised how much of a turn on it is, Mark.”

He thrust harder and harder into her, feeling her slickness and having to force himself not to slide out of her completely. “Better than my dreams too. Much better.” He grunted and thrust hard into her. “Want to do this again – but bed perhaps. Maybe I should tie you up first.”

“Our bed would be best,” she said, loving the sounds of him fucking her. “But you know what I’d really love?”

“Oh I can guess. You want Jase and I do be doing this to you.”

She moaned. “Yeah. But the tying up is good too.”

“Less talk, more sex,” growled Mark and started to thrust harder and harder into her.

“Much more.” She threw her head back and saw the figure at the door, standing perfectly still, watching intently. “Jason,” she purred.

Mark looked up and then deliberately bent over her and licked her breast. “Jason,” he said softly.

888888888888888888888

He wanted them. Watching them on the floor, being able to clearly see Mark’s cock thrusting in and out of Princess, he wanted them. 

Jason watched, feeling how hard he was, but unable to touch himself, knowing it would be so far from what he wanted – needed, that it would bring him no relief. 

He was about leave when he heard, on the edge of his hearing his name. Two voices, both speaking his name. He blinked and saw Mark’s extended arm and stumbled forward, fumbling with helmet, uniform as he did so. 

And wondering why the hell he had never fantasised about fucking them in uniform.

Princess welcomed him with a kiss and as they kissed, he felt Mark’s mouth on the back of his neck, causing him to shudder. 

He had wondered – was that mouth soft or hard? What would it taste like?

He drowned in Princess’ kiss, his hands finally managing to free his erect cock. He felt a gloved hand circle him, and then another and looked down to see one blue and one white glove squeezing and stroking him. 

They wanted him. As much as he wanted them, they wanted him. He looked up and saw the eyes of his best friend hot and needy as they gazed at him. He felt Princess' body bounce against his as Mark fucked her and he smiled slowly before moving and kissing Mark. 

He was about to give fly boy the surprise of his life.

888888888888888888888888888888888

Mark was surprised at the kiss, but even more surprised at his reaction – and how he deepened it when he heard Princess’ growl of pleasure. 

Jason pulled away and Mark felt strangely bereft and then apprehensive when he saw that slow smile again. Whenever Jason smiled like that, he was about to do something unexpected, and Mark mentally braced himself for that. 

He watched Jason kiss his way down Princess’ body, and then nearly hit the roof when he felt his mouth on his balls as he thrust into her. 

His yell roused Princess further and he felt he shudder against him. No wonder – watching Jason take advantage of what they were doing to use his mouth on them both was the most incredibly erotic thing he had ever experienced.

He could feel his tongue when he slipped it into Princess pussy, feel it as it licked her and him at the same time.

Princess couldn’t take her eyes off him. He had only removed his helmet, had only unfastened enough to get his hard cock out, and yet she could feel his body heat burning. Could see him licking and sucking her and Mark. But she wanted more. She wanted both of them in her at the same time. Wanted to see them making love, wanted both of their mouths, their hands on her body. 

And she definitely wanted to see if Jason’s reputation as a lover was justified.

She heard herself screaming as wave of wave of orgasm crashed over her and she reached down to Jason, pulling him up and kissing him. “My mouth,” she said. “Fuck my mouth. Cum in my mouth.”

Jason growled and started to thrust into her willing mouth, all the time aware of Mark’s intense gaze, then he froze slightly as he felt Mark’s hand on his body, stroking his ass through his uniform.

He thrust inside Princess mouth, catching the now frantic rhythm Mark had set up. His gaze locked with that intense blue one and he was carried to orgasm, knowing that they were both filling this beautiful woman with their cum at the same time.

88888888888888888888

They collapsed in a heap together, kissing and touching, until finally Mark sat up. “Are you ready, Princess?”

She smiled and stretched, causing both men to breathe in sharply. 

“Home?”

“Yes.”

“Jason?” 

“Yes, Prin?”

“You better not have any plans when we get home.”

“It’s OK Princess,” said Mark lazily, starting to re-dress himself. “I suspect that the sort of order I’ll need to give him is one that he’ll obey without question.”

Jason kissed the woman in front of him. “I’ll only question it if it doesn’t let me do extremely naughty things to you both.”

This time Jason was surprised when Mark kissed him. “We just want to satisfy some curiosity,” he said. “Exactly how justified is your reputation?”

Jason stood and stretched slowly, knowing that they were both watching the length of his body as he did so. “I’m gonna leave the pair of you begging to be fucked before I’m done,” he said.

Princess smiled at Mark. “We shall see who begs whom.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagle tends to ignore some rules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING EXPLICIT SEX SCENES

Tiny could smell it on them when he and Keyop went down to help unload the information Jason had found. He looked sharply at them and frowned. He didn’t really care personally what they got up to, but this was just plain unprofessional.

Then again – Mark had said that this was something that Princess needed for closure. And Anderson had excluded Keyop from the briefing; which implied Anderson knew what was to take place. What shocked Tiny to the core though was the inclusion of Jason. 

His deeply romantic core said that Mark and Princess were the ideal couple. The thought that they may need a third seemed somehow wrong. 

Once they were onboard Phoenix and in the air, Tiny was frowning even harder. There was only one way to describe Mark and Jason’s attitudes. They were hovering above her. Both of them screaming their possession of the woman, and she was almost purring with contentment.

He turned and glared at Mark who looked back at him impassively. However, Tiny was relieved to see him make a minute gesture to Jason and the two sat down. “Jason, get ready to blow that place.”

“I’ve set it for frequency seven five nine. Princess, I reckon you deserve to do this one.”

Princess rose and stood next to Jason at the gunnery station. Tiny watched and was not surprised when Mark also stood and put his arm around her. His wings shielded, but not before Tiny also saw Jason’s arm around her waist.

The Swan reached out and pressed the firing control and then dropped her head in her hands, her sobs clearly reaching all the occupants.

Mark swung her into his arms, cradling her as he sat down. “Tiny take us home. Best speed.”

Keyop crept out of his seat and towards Mark and Princess. “Princess OK?”

Mark smiled and nodded. “Yeah, Keyop. She will be.” At that, Princess raised her head and gave a watery smile. “I’ll be fine Keyop.”

“Mark, new orders from Zark. I’m to land at Camp Parker and debrief from there.”

“Right. With luck we’ll get some time off then. Parker is closer to home than anywhere else.”

“Going fishing! Tiny been promising for months.” Keyop looked hopefully at Princess.

“Tiny? Is that still OK?”

Tiny swore the other four birds stopped breathing waiting for his answer. For a split second he was tempted to say no, but realised that doing so may be the fastest way to die at the moment.

“Yeah. No problems. Looking forward to some fishing time.”

“Yay!!” 

Mark smiled and whispered to Princess “Yay indeed!”

88888888888888888888888888

“I’m sorry Princess.” Mark held her tight “I was hoping by now we’d be long gone from here.”

She shrugged. “Sometimes, waiting makes it better.”

“Yeah, but it’s giving Jason more time to plan.”

“And we’ve been?” Her voice was amused. She had absolutely no fears that Jason would win this one. She had seen the affect she had on both men, and, although she loved Mark desperately, she wanted to have both of them begging for her.

“Yeah. We’ve been planning too.”

She wriggled, feeling him harden as she sat in his lap. “I rather like the affect this planning has on you.”

He growled and sucked on her throat. “I had noticed that,” he said. “And aren’t you supposed to be naked?”

She smiled and kissed him. “Aren’t we supposed to be not doing this?”

“Door’s locked. Nobody can see in the window. Just need to be quiet. So start getting your gear off, woman.”

She stood up and stretched before slowly removing her clothing. “Just so you know, Mark. I want to see some naked Eagle too.”

“Always with the demands,” he grinned and started to remove his clothing, fumbling a little in his haste. “Kneel on the bed, Princess. I want to take you from behind.”

She was almost purring when he kissed her and stroked her back as she got on all fours on the bed, reaching around and squeezing her breast. 

“You know I find it hard to go twenty-four hours without you?” As he said that, he slipped his fingers into her pussy, moaning as he felt how wet she was for him. 

He moved his hand and stroked her clit, enjoying how her body jerked against him and he stroked a little harder, loving the soft moans that she was making. Slowly, he drew his fingers back and caressed her, before pressing lightly at the entrance to her ass and then slipped the very tip of one in, at the same time he pushed his cock into her.

“Mark,” she moaned, pushing herself back against both cock and finger. “Please don’t stop.”

“I had no intention of it,” he replied huskily, pushing his fingers in and out with the rhythm of his cock. “Will you let me fuck your pretty ass later?”

“Oh god yes!” 

He loved the sounds she made when they made love. He loved the moans and cries, as well as the sound of his cock inside her. He loved how she felt under his hands, his mouth and was forever grateful that she was as curious about sex as he was, and as willing to experiment.

Some time later, as she sat on his lap, his cock up her ass, her own fingers playing with herself, he closed his eyes and lost himself in the incredible sensations she gave him. He was jolted, however, by a vision that came to him suddenly, one that was so unexpected that he nearly jerked away from her.

As he felt the tightness of her ass around him, he was wondering if Jason would feel like that. What it would be like to be inside Jason, and what it would feel like to have Jason inside him.

Would he then get some idea of what it was like for Princess? Princess. He thrust harder into her, and looked down over her shoulder where his fingers had joined her and loved how she writhed from the sensations he was giving her.

What would it be like, he wondered, when both he and Jason were inside her?

Mark thrust harder, cuming as he contemplated it and then just lost himself in her kisses and caresses.

Part of him couldn’t wait to find out.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson reminisces, and the team has a too-rare "family" moment.

Anderson loved having them all together like this. Tiny and Keyop were later additions, granted, but they were still his children. He could remember vividly the first few years as he tried to cope – a single man with three primary-school age children. All three with seemingly limitless energy, an ability to talk non-stop, insatiable curiosity and an ability to get into trouble that kept him in a constant state of alert.

Not much had changed really. Only – Jason and Mark were both quieter now. In different ways, both had turned inwards. However, to an outsider who didn’t know them as he did, when the whole of G-Force was together, the result was one of movement and noise.

Now, dinner was over and he sipped his coffee as he watched the chaos as they washed dishes and cleaned up. To the untrained eye, there was no order at all, however Anderson could see that the structure of G-Force still held good. Mark was firmly in command, refereeing squabbles, sometimes taking part in them, but Anderson was very pleased to see that when he did give an order – however casually – it was obeyed instantly and without question.

His pride in the young man grew constantly. He was so young and yet so capable. To look at him, all you saw was huge blue eyes and a seemingly soft face. Yet Anderson knew that was only on the outside. Spectrans were terrified of him – and with good reason. 

Once – and only once – Anderson had been on the receiving end of “Eagle”. Afterwards, when his heart had slowed down to a reasonable rate and he had stopped shaking he understood the fear. 

Mark was reasonable. Sometimes even pliant. Eagle – the Commander of G-Force was not. Until that day, Anderson had never understood where the line between the two was – had never actually seen a line.

It had been that day that had made him change his mind about allowing a relationship between Mark and Princess. He had known then that his fears of such a thing affecting their work were groundless.

Even in this latest incident, their taking out of Mala’s base had been utterly professional. He had been impressed that, even in the midst of her anguish, Princess had come up with a plan to take advantage of the information they had. Had been even more impressed with the information that Jason had secured before destroying the base. 

Most of it made Anderson sick to the stomach to read. He had refused to allow his team to see it.

He looked at Jason and knew that Jason had seen and read some of it. He really didn’t want to know what was happening between his three foster children, but was hopeful that if anybody could make Jason forget what he had read, it was Mark and Princess. Even now he watched as they touched him lightly whenever they were near; and watched how, with each touch, Jason relaxed further.

Anderson knew he had been selfish, keeping them all here for these couple of days. However he knew that somehow, if he let them go, when he next saw them they would be completely different. And he wanted to hold them close as they were for just a little while longer.

He cleared his throat. “If you look in the deep freeze you may find something interesting in there.”

“Chief,” said Mark, his eyes twinkling with humour, “How many times have we asked you not to keep dead goons in the deep freeze?”

Anderson laughed, remembering the incident in question. He’d really had no choice about it, but the reaction when Princess opened it to see a dead Spectran goon had been priceless.

Keyop beat them all to the deep freeze and opening it, nearly climbing inside in his haste. “Love Chief!” he said happily, holding aloft his prize. “Best ice cream in the world!”

Anderson smiled. Usually their training didn’t let them indulge in something like ice cream except in small doses. However he had decided that occasionally didn’t hurt, and had bought each of them their favourite flavours in what Princess used to call “sugar overload sinful” size.

“I can’t see one for you, Chief,” said Princess delving deep. Anderson didn’t want to look at her backside waving in the air. Nor did he want really to see the huger in Mark and Jason’s gaze as they looked at it.

“I’m an old man. Mine is the regular size.”

She wiggled out and came over to him with the small tub of rocky road supreme ice cream that was his secret indulgence. “Thanks Chief.” She bent down and gave him a swift hug, and he knew that her thanks were for more than the ice cream.

He picked up his spoon and was surprised to find her perched on the table, and that Jason and Mark were taking up positions there as well – they hadn’t done that since G-Force had been officially formed and he had become “Chief” rather than “Dad”. He liked that they felt comfortable within themselves to pick up the habit again – he’d missed it. “Chairs,” he said mildly. “Don’t you people use chairs?”

“Yes, Chief,” came the chorus – exactly as it had thousands of time as they were growing up. Back when they used Dad rather than Chief.

The result, however, was exactly the same. They didn’t move to the chairs.

The normal swapping of mouthfuls was taking place – except Princess refused point blank to have any of the peanut butter ice cream so loved by Keyop. And he was pouting because that meant that she wasn’t going to share her chocolate banana macadamia with him.

“I meant to tell you – you’re free to go tomorrow. Take a week off, team. You’ve been through a lot the last couple of months.”

“And if Spectra attacks?” Keyop looked sly.

“All bets are off.”

“It’s OK Chief,” said Tiny easily. “Keyop and I are going to visit Captain Jack and do some fishing. Phoenix will be close by.”

“And the rest of you?” Anderson really didn’t want to know. He didn’t want to know about the intense burning looks. But knew that he had to ask – just for normalcy.

“Hang around.” “Fly.” “Read.” Good answers, but Anderson knew that they weren’t the whole truth.

And, looking at how happy his children seemed, he didn’t care.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life has moved on, and Mark has a dilemma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEX SCENES

He was in that half dreaming state that you get just before you wake up. The last six months had been some of the best of his life. Every night, he went to sleep with Princess in his arms, and woke up the same way. In the last month, Jason had spent every night with them as well and his trailer had been parked behind the small house on the airfield for the last four months. 

The close relationship between the three had gotten even closer, and Mark had had no objections when it had become a more or less permanent thing. The challenge from Jason had been ongoing – and to both Jason and his frustration the only one who didn’t beg was Princess.

On the whole, it worked well. He didn’t feel any jealousy when Jason and Princess indulged on the rare times he was absent – Princess had given enough indications of her deep love for him that he was totally secure. He felt the same about her, and Jason made sure that Mark and Princess got time alone. Their loving during those times was incredibly intense leaving them replete – and if they weren’t making love, they just spent the time talking or on regular dates.

There were clouds, of course. They had been forced to hide the full extent of their relationship from Keyop and Tiny - although Mark thought Tiny had some idea of it and didn’t approve. 

Anderson definitely didn’t approve, but true to his promise had done nothing as long as there had been no rumours. 

There had been only one that he had been forced to acknowledge, and a delighted Federation had had it confirmed that yes, the Eagle and Swan were in a relationship that would lead to marriage.

Mark breathed deeply as he contemplated being married to Princess. It was the dream of his life and they both wanted it badly. But.... they wanted to clear some other things up first. 

Like his haemophilia. It was slowly going away, but he still found he bruised very easily and that those bruises lasted for longer than he would have liked. However, never again had he been completely debilitated like in Luxembourg. 

The other cloud was between him and Jason. Jason had never hidden that he desired Mark as much as he did Princess –it had taken Mark longer to acknowledge his own desire – although it was not to the same extent as that of the openly bi-sexual Jason. He enjoyed Jason’s attentions – both he and Princess admitted that Jason’s mouth could do some extremely enjoyable things to them both and much of Mark’s begging had come from the combination of Jason and Princess’ mouths on his body.

The discovery that the three enjoyed kissing had been a revelation. There were times when they spent hours just kissing and cuddling and Princess had been quite vocal about how aroused she became watching he and Jason together.

That was the root of the problem. Mark enjoyed kissing Jason. He enjoyed Jason’s touch and had even enjoyed sucking his cock – especially when Princess joined him in the exercise.

But he couldn’t go that step further. The step that Jason craved and that Princess had encouraged – especially since he had confessed to her that he was curious what it would be like. She had discussed it with Jason apparently. He thought it had made him a better lover – he knew what it was like to be filled by hard cock. Knew the discomfort that it could give with a lover who was too intent on their own pleasure and said it made him far more considerate.

And especially after…. Mark sighed restlessly and finally admitted it to himself. He had been raped as well. He knew what Princess felt – the confusion and the humiliation of knowing that even though you mentally hated what was happening, your body was betraying you.

And on some level, he had enjoyed it. He wanted to know what it was like, though, to have the hard cock of somebody who truly cared about him buried inside him. 

He wanted to. It had taken him until now to truly admit it. He wanted to. He wanted to make love and be made love to by Jason. But he felt a little embarrassed about taking that last step for the first time with Princess around. Embarrassed and frightened of what his own reactions would be. What if he enjoyed it too much? If, after all, he wanted Jason more than Princess? He did love Jason – he always had. But he knew in his heart that it was vastly different to his love for Princess.

But he wanted. Oh god, he wanted!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to try to not be aroused.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: EXPLICIT SEXUAL SCENES

He was forced to full wakefulness by a soft moan and forced his eyes open. It was a nice sight to wake up to, he had to admit. His beautiful Princess was on her hands and knees as Jason licked and sucked on her pussy from behind. Mark smiled and kissed her as he gently stroked her breast, loving the way her nipple hardened under his hand. 

“Good morning, love,” he said. “You could have woken me up.”

She moaned. “Were exhausted after mission,” she said, gasping as Jason’s tongue made it evident that he was once again living up to his reputation. “You need to rest to make sure the medication works.”

He kissed her again, at the same time stroking down her spine. “You’re the best medication, Princess. I love you.” At that, he began kissing down her spine, caressing a breast and she cried out again. 

“L’ve too Mk.” Mark grinned. She was almost coherent there. He and Jason must be losing their touch.

As he kissed down towards that lovely ass, he noticed that Jason’s attentions were on that, rather than her pussy. Mark smiled again, knowing what that heralded. He moved up her body again, caressing and kissing. “Were you pair going to wake me up for this, or just go for it when I was asleep?” His tone was amused. Jason paused and looked up. 

“We did plan on waking you up sleeping beauty. That was our next stage.”

Princess pushed up and balance on her knees only before kissing him. “You would have enjoyed waking up how we intended,” she said naughtily. She moved so that she was in his lap and they kissed deeply. “I want you both,” she said. Jason crawled up to them both and started kissing the back of her neck before moving into their embrace for Mark’s kiss. 

Mark felt himself harden even further as he could taste Princess in Jason’s mouth and his tongue tasted greedily even as his hands caressed the woman in his lap. He shifted slightly and broke the kiss. Gazing deeply into the eyes of the woman he loved he gently rubbed his thumb over her lower lip. “Are you ready, Princess?’ He didn’t want to hurt her. He’d never forget the first time the three of them tried this – only because of Jason’s experience had it not been a disaster. Both Mark and Princess would never forget how gentle and loving he had been. He could see Jason still working to make sure the experience now would be painless for her.

She leaned forward and kissed him. “Yes. I’m ready.” She remained leaning forward into Mark, who cradled her with his legs and arms. He kept kissing her gently as he watched Jason use her slick pussy to lubricate himself before slowly pushing into her ass. At her hissed intake of breath Jason paused, stroking her back until she nodded. 

Princess moaned loudly. She loved being taken like this – although there was discomfort at the initial entry, no matter how careful they were. But the pluses overwhelmed everything else. Having these two men inside her gave her pleasure like nothing else could. She leaned back this time into Jason’s embrace, enjoying his kiss and settling onto him. “I’m ready, Mark.”

This time, she and Jason both moved slowly, allowing Mark entrance to her pussy. He was as gentle and loving as Jason; even though they knew she had no discomfort at this entrance. However, Mark knew how she loved him to enter her slowly.   
They paused, caressing each other and murmuring words of love whilst all three settled. This moment of closeness, where they could all feel each other n the most intimate way was something they revelled in and tried to prolong it as much as possible. 

She moaned softly as she felt the kisses on either side of her neck, the caresses of her breasts and she started to move, establishing a rhythm familiar to all three. In her mind there was only sensation. Princess could no longer differentiate between Mark and Jason. There was only the delicious feeling inside her, the feeling of being totally filled, and of being loved completely.

Jason pressed kisses into Princess’ neck as he started to move. In this position not only could he feel Mark through the thin membrane, but they were so close he could feel Mark and his balls brushing with each stroke. His hand moved, caressing Princess' waist and then to do the same to Mark, loving the different texture of their skins. Princess, satiny, smooth and her body softer. Mark was like silk over steel, yet Jason knew that hardness could also be remarkably pliant.

He watched them kiss, and envied their closeness. That envy was dissipated when Mark turned his attention to him, even as Princess buried her face in Mark’s shoulder. It was Jason then that was the recipient of that intense blue gaze.

In that gaze he saw everything that Mark was, everything he felt. He could plainly see his love in there – the soul deep love he had for Princess, but also the love that they had shared since children – and the transformation of that love as it was now. He saw desire, not the same intense desire he had – but desire for him. Love for him. 

But he also saw fear. Fear that somehow, by taking the final step with Jason, he would somehow loose Princess. Fear that Mark wasn’t who he thought he was. Fear that taking that step would also contaminate their own complex love.

Jason felt Princess shuddering between them with the force of their joint passion, and felt himself tensing for his own climax. 

He reached over to Mark and drew his face close, kissing him gently, trying to convey his own love through the kiss. 

It wasn’t enough for Mark. His own nature as Commander of G-Force came to the fore and the kiss he shared with Jason became almost brutal. It was Mark who broke this kiss, before turning his attentions to Princess who gasped under the force of his kisses, but responded with an equal wildness.

It was now Mark who controlled them. He set the rhythm and pace, using his own body, his hands, his mouth to take charge. Deliberately he held back until he felt his lovers climax. Only then did he allow himself his own release, feeling himself filling her, feeling her accept his seed and feeling her clinging desperately to him as she orgasmed again with the force of his. 

The Eagle revelled in this power and his cry of completion echoed throughout the room, the same scream as the bird itself, reminding again of who was in charge.

They collapsed, spent. Conscious separation beyond their capabilities, their bodies falling apart, yet they remained clasped in each others arms, not willing to lose all contact. 

They couldn’t remember how long they remained like that and didn’t care. Even the chiming of three bracelets didn’t penetrate their haze at first.

When it did, it was Mark who responded. 

Anderson was furious. “Commander, you and your team will report to Neptune. Permission was not granted to leave the base.”

“We were never on Neptune, Chief.”

“I know. Your reason had better be good, Commander. And if the word sex is any part of it, you had better reconsider not only your position but also that of your companions. Phoenix will rendezvous with you and your partners in crime in ten minutes. Don’t be late.”

“He sounds pissed off,” observed Princess dispassionately before kissing her lovers. 

“He’s jealous. How many years is it since Anderson was laid?”

“Jason!” Two voices were raised, their tones a combination of disgust and curiosity. Mark reached round and cuffed Jason over the head. 

“We do not need that sort of image, Jason.”

Jason smirked again. “You do realise that through these things Anderson can tell exactly how close we are? And it records our heart rates? I bet he didn’t need to know that about us.”

“There’s no way we can all have a shower and get dressed in ten minutes, said Princess regretfully, trying, even more reluctantly, to untangle herself.

Mark kissed her. “I don’t want to either, love,” he said, “but not really a choice.”

“I’m game to share a shower if you pair are,” said Jason, who managed to get free first. “I’m tempted to just go as we are, but I think that may not be the best definition of discretion in the Anderson dictionary.”

They moved swiftly towards the bathroom, and Mark raised his communicator to his lips as Princess started the shower going. “Tiny, Mark here. How far are you away?”

“About twenty minutes, Mark. Had some difficulty in waking up Keyop.” Princess giggled. 

“Better you than me, Tiny,” she called.

“Head for my place, Tiny. Princess and Jason are here so rendezvous will all be in one place.”

Mark wasn’t sure he quite heard Tiny’s next comment, it was so soft. “I didn’t need to know that,” was what he thought he heard. “Big Ten, Commander,” was what he knew he heard.

He jumped in the shower and discovered the advantages of sharing – washing was a lot faster with three pairs of hands helping. 

On the other hand, washing was harder when those hands were so well loved and Mark had to concentrate and ignore the desires his body was trying to communicate. He was intrigued by muttering from Jason and then from giggles by Princess. 

The giggles were understood when he moved and could hear what Jason was saying. Obviously he was having some problems as well. 

“Volvos. Mini minors. Mopeds. Shit. Dead puppies. Princess has a nice pair of ... Fuck. No. Please don’t bend over again Mark. Bugger. Fuck. Shit. Zoltar in bed with Anderson. Shit.”

Mark realised that there was one thing he loved more than Jason aroused. Jason trying desperately to curtail arousal. He exchanged glances with Princess and he knew that her thoughts were similar. They escaped before Jason and only their deadline stopped them from collapsing in hysterical laughter.

“Dead puppies?” She looked at her breasts. He’s equating my breasts with dead puppies?”

Mark was gasping trying to contain his laughter. “Don’t look at me, Prin. I certainly don’t. But he lost me with the Zoltar and Anderson comment.”

“Yeah well that’s enough to put anybody off!”

Mark finished dressing and looked at Princess who was slipping her feet into her shoes. “Jason!” He bawled, unable to initiate the group transmutation without knowing Jason was dressed. Bloody hell, the sooner that the new technology was perfected the better. The pendant idea was the best he had heard in a long time.

“Yeah, ready.”

“Transmute!”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson and the Doctor have a chat. Anderson doesn't really want to know what the three senior G-Force members get up to on their time off.

“So Mark’s haemophilia is finally gone?”

“Well, I’ll have to do an examination but our last tests show that the drug’s affects seem to have been neutralised by the implant. His bruising tends to last a little longer than I would like, but it’s not the extensive bruising he had – they’re no larger than normal.”

“You’ll get your chance – the team should be here shortly for the demonstration to General Holdsworth and his senior staff. You can do it after that. Is there anything else? Has Princess shown any ill-effects from her rape?”

“None that I can see. There is one thing.” The Doctor pulled some sheets of paper and put them in front of Anderson. “I’m worried about Mark, Jason and Princess’ implants. You know they monitor vital signs, but theirs seem to have gone haywire in the past six months. We did manage to isolate some of Princess and Mark – especially when we realised that the readings indicated the intense emotions relating to sexual activity. Or so we thought. Jason’s has started to exhibit the same readings and we can’t make it out.”

Anderson groaned and put his head on his desk. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” he said dryly. “You realise I’m actually going to have to acknowledge this now. I didn’t want to know. Now I have to decide if this means discrete or not.”

The Doctor looked at Anderson, then smiled and sat back in his chair. “Ahhh.”

“You find this amusing?”

“In some ways. They’re always so damned secretive about the implants – a lot of interpretation of the readings has come from guesswork and the little we can get them to admit. I’m glad to know that our guesswork has some basis in fact.”

“Oh well, I’m glad that there is something good.” Anderson was at his most sarcastic.

“Well, I’m not really surprised. Those three always did try everything together. D’you remember the time they raided your liquor cabinet and decided to try a drink of everything you had?”

“I’ve spent a number of years trying to forget that. But it’s a little different them getting drunk together thank having proof that the three of them are sleeping together.”

“Admit it, Anderson. You’re still thinking of them as your children. They’ve been sleeping together since they were kids. What’s changed is that they’re now having sex together.”

Anderson groaned again. “You’re taking this very easily. Don’t you care that if this got out it would create a huge scandal? Can’t you just see the headlines in the tabloids? What Spectra would do if they got hold of it?”

“I’m taking it easily because where G-Force is concerned; I’ve long since stopped applying “normal” to them. And I take it this has been going on for some time?”

“I can’t say for certain – but definitely since just after Princess was raped. I didn’t want to ask any questions and just told them to be discrete.”

“And in that time, how many mecha have they taken out?”

“20 or so. Why?”

“Then whatever they’re up to hasn’t impeded their abilities?”

“No. In fact, I have noticed that they seem to be able to work better as a team. They’ve always been fairly instinctive together, but that’s gone to a new level.”

“Then I would say that is a plus. And I wouldn’t worry about their discretion levels – let’s face it have you ever known G-Force to let anything slip that they didn’t want anybody to know?”

“No.”

“And you can rest assured that Mark at least has thought of the consequences if this became commonly known. If nothing else, he wouldn’t put Princess at risk of any fallout. And I don’t think Jason would either. You only suspected because you know them so well and can read their body language better than anybody else.”

“And I really don’t want to know what they’re up to.”

“You know, this may only be a passing phase. If Jason finds somebody he can care for who doesn’t actually try to kill him, things may just peter out.”

Anderson looked hopeful. “You think?”

“Just keep believing that.”

“Bastard. You are enjoying this.”

“Look, they’re not hurting anybody. They may surprise you yet.”

“I’ve spent the last sixteen years being surprised by the three of them. I don’t want to be surprised by them.”

“Tough titties, Anderson.”

“Not helping with that phrase.”

The Doctor grinned widely. “Why did you think I chose it?”

“Bastard.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anderson gives the team grief. They have to "perform the G-Force Circus". Anderson's budget won't allow Princess to kaboom.

“You should have returned to this base upon completion of your mission. I can think of no excuses for your not doing so.” Anderson was displeased, and he had no intention of hiding that displeasure.

“Why?” asked Mark. “It’s not a rule and never has been. You’ve never had a problem before when we haven’t come back to Centre Neptune. This was my call – we were all exhausted and I thought that we needed to sleep it out first – otherwise any mission de-briefings would have been useless.”

“I needed you back here. You could have slept here.”

“You didn’t tell us, Anderson!” Mark was angry now – it was unlike Anderson to be this unreasonable. “I made the decision as Commander of G-Force. If you needed us here, you should have told us.”

Anderson couldn’t help notice that Mark didn’t have to look up at him any more. More to the point, he was looming, with the rest of G-Force ranged behind him. Once again, Anderson had it forcibly brought home to him that he was dealing with the Eagle, not Mark.

“Then, Commander, we shall discuss this alone. The rest of you are dismissed. Do not go anywhere. There is a demonstration scheduled for General Holdsworth and some senior Federation staff in an hour.”

Jason snorted. “More PR. Why can’t they accept what we do and leave us alone.”

“They approve the money,” said Anderson dryly. He watched the team file out and closed the door before turning to the young Commander of G-Force.

“Mark, I want a few words with you….”

888888888888888888

The team drifted to their ready room to fortify themselves with coffee before putting on what Tiny had dubbed some years ago as the “circus act”. None of them liked it – it really was all show and little substance. However, Anderson had discovered many years ago that the people who asked to see G-Force in action didn’t want to see what they actually could do – they wanted to see the “romantic” side – the acrobatic moves, the Swan’s grace, and the beauty of the whole team in flight.

Only once had he deviated from that – and he never wanted again to have to explain why the training centre had to be re-built.

Jason slumped on the couch and grabbed Princess as she passed, pulling her down and tickling her until she squealed. Keyop joined in and by the time Mark arrived, all four were rolling on the floor, gasping with laughter.

“Glad somebody’s having fun,” said Mark, flopping onto the couch looking depressed. He de-transmuted and, without the coloured visor, they could all see the worry in his face. Princess immediately came and sat on his lap, offering her loving support. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her shoulder. 

“I don’t care. He’s not going to make me give you up. Not now.”

“What?” 

“My father’s been in his ear. The whole ‘Mark has too much to do to be involved in a relationship’ crap. And Anderson’s too prissy to admit what’s in front of his face and so is trying to forbid it rather than find out reasons.”

“That sucks,” Jason’s explosion was expected, but Tiny was surprised to see him haul himself onto the couch and hug the other two as well. Tiny grinned. Well, now that little suspicion was confirmed.

“Why?” Keyop was genuinely confused. “Mark and Princess in love. Should be together.”

“I know, Keyop,” said Tiny. “But we’re also having to deal with small minded military types who wouldn’t know an honest emotion if it came and smacked them in the face. Unfortunately, Mark, you father’s one of them.”

“I know,” came Mark’s morose reply. “For years I wanted my father to appear, and when he does he’s the man who has caused more trouble for me than anybody else, as well as being a complete bastard.”

“But Jason’s not your father,” said the irrepressible Keyop.

Princess started to giggle. “That’s one for Keyop,” she said. Mark smiled and couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and kissed her.

“I meant what I said, though, Princess. If it comes to it, I’ll resign from G-Force rather than give you up.” He moved his hand and lightly touched Jason’s leg, including him in the remark.

“It won’t come to that, Mark. Anderson’s got a flea in his ear today. I bet that he got this circus pulled on him whilst we were on the mission. It never occurred to him to let us know because this is the only time in the last six months we haven’t come here direct.”

Princess’s head was on Mark’s shoulder as she stroked the back of his neck, trying to relax him. She grinned naughtily and whispered in his ear “And we know who’s fault that was.” 

He grinned at her and gave her a swift kiss. He’d only just refrained from making love to her in the missile bay after they had gone to clear a jam. It had been that which had precipitated his decision, in addition to exhaustion.

“It was worth it. Whatever happens, you’re worth it.”

The door opened and Anderson walked in. For the first time in his life, Mark didn’t stand. He just turned his head and tightened his hold on the woman in his lap. His eyes, however, were still wary.

Cronus had not been happy to have his son’s relationship confirmed. If he was honest, Anderson was annoyed with Cronus, not his son. He had a brief evil wish that there was some way he could arrange for Cronus to discover exactly what his son was getting up to with his girlfriend and second-in-command. Bastard deserved the eyeful he’d get.

He looked at the trio on the couch and decided against it. They had been discrete and they didn’t deserve the fallout from Cronus. Especially since Mark was already getting it.

“Stop worrying, Mark,” he said. “Nothing is going to happen. You’re right – I didn’t tell you I wanted you all here. This circus was sprung on me at the last minute and when the mission started to fall apart, I completely forgot about it. When I called you all this morning, I had only just been reminded when I was notified that the General was on his way. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have taken it out on you – publicly or privately.”

The team boggled. Anderson apologising!

“However, from now on after every mission you will return here for debriefing. Even if that debriefing happens after you get some sleep.”

He moved and sat in one of the chairs. “Do you ungrateful brats realise that because you didn’t come back here, I’ve had to deal with maintenance worrying that there may be damage to either Phoenix or one of your vehicles that will need to be repaired before the next mission, and Doc wanting to check you all over – especially Mark. He was also worried that Mark, Jason and Princess had a problem with their implants because of some odd readings he was getting.”

Tiny spluttered in the background. The three people concerned looked confused, and then (much to both Anderson and Tiny’s delight) went bright red.

“I’ve told Doc that he can have the three of you after this demonstration. Cut the man some slack – when he asks you about readings from your implants actually give him some information. He and I understand your reticence but we do need to know some information.”

Princess pulled a face. “It’s just that the information they ask is so personal. I mean one guy wanted to know about my menstrual cycle!”

Anderson looked startled. “Did he say why? Show you any readout?”

“No. But then when we were doing those sessions, there were so many people and the questions just kept coming.” She was starting to look distressed, and the other four were shifting uncomfortably as well.

“I wish you had said something, Princess. In any cerebonic session, they have to show you the readouts so that you can see what they are talking about when they ask those questions. I’m sorry that happened.”

“Do you know who it was, sweetheart?” Mark’s voice was very controlled. 

“Because,” put in Jason, “if you can identify the bastard Mark and I are going to do some serious damage to him.”

She shook her head. “Let it go, guys. It didn’t cause me any lasting trauma.”

“He insulted you Princess. Nobody insults you and gets away with it.” Mark was still very controlled and next to him Jason was perfectly still. Even Tiny and Keyop were managing to show menace.

“Not let Princess be insulted,” put in Keyop, producing his bolas, the clicking loud in the room.

“Save it, team,” said Anderson. “But keep the attitude. Are you ready for this demonstration?”

“Fucking circus,” said Tiny. 

Mark stood, lifting Princess with him, but not removing his arms from around her. “We’re ready. Have you ever known us not to be?” He gave his girl one last kiss before he moved away slightly and used his own transmute to pull his team with him. 

“Can we do kabooms?”

Anderson’s mouth twitched at the question. “Just do the normal showy stuff. My budget won’t allow kabooms.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Holdsworth is impressed. Anderson is proud. G-Force is formal.

If they had seen him, G-Force would have noticed that the strange man in the observation room wore a familiar red uniform. His, however, was not quite as tight fitting. Instead it was a more formal version of what they saw the Red Rangers in.

Actually, it was the uniform of the Rigan Military High Commander. This was General Holdsworth who had asked to meet with the G-Force team. It had been Colonel Cronus’ idea for him to see them in action.

Holdsworth was not impressed. “Anderson, you told me I would see what G-Force can do. What I’m seeing is very pretty, but hardly a crack fighting team. And definitely not the G-Force that I have seen in a fire fight.” He smiled grimly. “I didn’t want to see this sort of demonstration. Or any demonstration. I’ve seen what they do. I wanted to meet them to express my appreciation for their expertise.”

Anderson looked at Cronus. “It would appear that people have tried to be helpful, General.” He depressed the button signalling the team to finish.

“No matter. It was interesting to see though that even doing that demonstration they work extremely well as a team. I notice that you have a team within a team as well. I must admit their rapport and communication seems almost uncanny. I believe that your Eagle and Swan are lovers – according to press releases. That would account for some of their communication skills.”

“The attachment is long standing, but it is only within the past eight months or so that they have moved their relationship to the next level,” agreed Anderson. “However, to answer your other observations – Mark, Jason and Princess were my wards. Princess was the last to join us when she was eight.”

The General raised an eyebrow. “You raised three children on your own? I take it they are about the same age.”

“They are the same age – thankfully though their birthdays are well spread through the year.”

The General laughed. “Anderson, I salute you. I have two teenage daughters but they’re five years apart. I also have a wife and a nanny and the three of us barely cope. You dealt with three the same age and you’ve still got all your hair and most of your sanity.”

“I’m not sure about my sanity at times. Those three have caused me more sleepless nights than Spectra.”

“Hmmm. Yes. I can see that they wouldn’t be the people they are if they were compliant. Tell me – does it get easier now that they’re adults?”

“At least now they’re legally adults I can ignore most of it. The only thing I ask is that they show discretion, limit damage and always let me know if legal needs to be involved.”

Cronus grimaced. “You let them get away with far too much. A relationship between Mark and Princess should never have been sanctioned.”

“You disagree with Anderson’s methods, Cronus?”

“Yes sir. I’ve never made any secret of it. I feel that that they should have been assigned to a military unit for training – such as the Rangers.”

“And yet their training seems more than adequate. They have defeated most Spectran attacks.”

“Sir, I feel that you have other reasons for your visit. Other than just meeting the team.”

“Actually, Anderson I don’t. Although I am on the military budgetary committee for the Federation, my high opinion of G-Force has remained for a long time now. I understand our need for them, and would never withdraw my support. In fact, seeing this facility I can understand your need to additional funding and will see that you get it. Centre Neptune is, in effect, solely here for the support of G-Force. They need all the support they can get. I can see that you provide this.”

“Would you like a tour of the base, General?”

“I would be honoured, Anderson. When may I meet the team?”

“At the moment they are with our Medical Section. They should be available in approximately two hours. That will give me time to show you most of the base.” Anderson cleared his throat. 

“There are areas I cannot show you. They are the places that G-Force calls their own.”

“Their quarters?”  
“Yes – but some other areas. Their ready room for instance. I realised that they are on show most of the time, and so on this base they do need some place where nobody can go without their permission.”

“Good idea, Anderson. They don’t have to be G-Force there.”

“Yes. Although there are times when they completely forget and then the entire base is turned upside down.” Anderson smiled indulgently. “We all just try to sit back on those occasions and just wait for it to end.”

“I’m glad that they do that still. They haven’t lost their complete innocence – or their ability to play by the sounds of it.”

“No. They definitely have not lost that. It’s usually when something has had them confined here for too long that they get a little stir crazy.”

They were walking along a corridor by this stage as Anderson gave the General a tour of Centre Neptune. 

“This certainly is impressive.”

8888888888888888888888888888888

“You three are pains in the neck, you realise,” said the Doctor as he took a sample of Mark’s blood.

“I’ve been confused for months about the weird signals we’ve been getting from your implants, but despite all my hints, you never said anything.”

“Why didn’t you just ask?” Mark was perplexed.

“Because I didn’t like to ask. You’re all so guarded about the implants, I don’t like to pry. But when I say casually “I seem to be getting a couple of odd readings from your implant,” I really would like you to open up to me.”

Princess laughed. “Let me guess – you said this to Mark and Jason. The same Mark and Jason who can’t see a hint if you hit them about the head with it.”

The Doctor sighed. “You’re right Princess. I should know by now. Anyway, I solved the problem. I mentioned it to Anderson and he confirmed an initial guess on a reading from Mark and Princess and then by his other reactions I came to a deduction. I take it that the three of you are, to use the polite term, sleeping together?”

He grinned suddenly seeing the three blush. “No need to answer. You’ve just confirmed it. You’ve been remarkably discrete. Anderson, though, isn’t happy about that development.”

“And you, Doc?” Princess’ question was low. 

“It’s your business what you do. Not my job to make a moral decision about you. Just continue to be discrete – most people won’t be as easy going as me. I take it that’s why Jason’s moved his trailer to Mark’s place?”

Princess grinned broadly. “Most people have fairies at the bottom of the garden. We have Jason.”

The Doctor laughed heartily. 

“Oh, very funny Doc,” said Jason. “She’s been making that joke for months now. She’s been dying to have somebody other than Mark or me to pass it to.”

“Don’t worry Jason. At least she’s not saying you are a fairy. Look, be careful. People won’t approve and any gossip could hurt G-Force, not to mention yourselves.”

“We are, Doc,” said Mark seriously. “We all discussed it first, and as far as anybody knows, Jason just finds it convenient to leave the trailer at our place. Cheaper than a trailer park as well.”

“Keep it that way. Anderson and I can keep our mouths shut – although he really doesn’t want any confirmation. In many ways, he still thinks of you as his children. It’s hard enough for him to cope with Mark and Princess, let alone all three of you. Be kind to him.”

He was preparing a syringe as he spoke. “Arm, Princess. Time for your shot. I’ve increased the strength a little. The last thing you need right now is to get pregnant.” He ignored her blushes as he gave her the injection. “Mark, I don’t think that you have anything to worry about any longer although your latest blood test will confirm it. I suspect that all you need is to get your anti-bodies back up to level.”

“Thanks, Doc. That’s great news.”

The Doctor turned to Jason. “You’re healthy as an ox, Jason. Or would you like to get an injection just so you don’t feel left out?”

“I passed that phase years ago, Doc. I’ll let Mark and Prin go it alone in this case.”

“I’d say you can go, but Anderson needs you in birdstyle in his office. Gather the other two criminals and get up there. Apparently our guest wants to meet you.”

“Damn. I was hoping we could skip.”

“Sorry – not my fault.”

8888888888888888888888888888

“It’s nice to meet you, General.” G-Force was on their best behaviour. They stood at attention behind the Eagle who moved down the line introducing his team. 

“G2 – Condor, G3 – Swan, G4 – Swallow and G5- Owl.”

The General shook hands with each of them, understanding the implication given by the introductions. G-Force was not giving anything away. He knew their names, but the fact that they were only introduced by the Eagle as their call signs meant that this was to be only the briefest and most formal of meetings.

Pity. He had been looking forward to meeting the mischievous people Anderson had alluded to - and whom he was obviously sincerely attached to.

“I asked to meet you to convey my personal thanks. Because of your efforts many lives have been saved. Including my own. You were responsible for my rescue after Spectra had captured the transport I was on. For that, my wife and children would also like me to convey their thanks.”

“It’s nice to meet somebody we helped,” said the Swan in her gentle voice. “and even nicer to get thanks.”

They looked to Anderson. “Stay on base, team. We still need to do the mission d-brief. You’ll be free to go tomorrow morning.”

“Yes, Chief,” said Mark. “It was nice to meet you General. Colonel Cronus it was a surprise to see you.”

“I could not allow the General to visit my friends from G-Force without paying my respects.”  
Mark nodded curtly. “Gentlemen, please feel free to visit the base again. Team.” They swung around and disappeared silently. Holdsworth was impressed. It was like they had never been in the room. 

He turned to Cronus. “The Eagle seemed less than impressed to see you.”

“Mark is young. He’ll grow out of childishness.”

Holdsworth was annoyed now. Cronus showed absolutely no respect for G-Force and had even undermined his own visit by insisting Anderson produce that stupid display. Why could the man not see G-Force for the highly skilled unit they were – and stop treating them like children?

“He is young, yes. But the Commander of G-Force is hardly childish. I’d welcome him commanding my own troops.”

Anderson smiled genuinely for the first time and Holdsworth recognised it as the proud smile of a father. “Thank you, General. May I pass that onto Eagle?”

“You may. Please also pass to them G-Force team that I hope to meet them again in more congenial surroundings.”

“I shall let them know.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Jason have a long overdue discussion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: M/M SEX

“Princess, sweetie, what’s wrong?” Jason sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, tucking her into his side. She gave a half smile, shook her head and kissed his cheek. 

“Nothing really. Cronus has been pushing Mark again and now Mark’s gone off on his own. It’s not that I’m worried about. It’s Mark himself. He bottles so much up inside himself I’m worried about what will happen when it all gets too much.”

“Have you said anything to him?”

She shook her head. “You know it’s no use to do that. But what I am worried about Jason is that there is something he’s keeping from me. I’ve known it from the beginning of our relationship, but since Luxembourg, it seem to be looming bigger in his mind. I wish I knew what it was, because it’s really bothering him.”

Jason looked pensive. He thought he might know – but it had happened almost three years ago now. Could Princess’ rape 10 months months ago have brought memories of Mark’s rape back? Tiny had said that Mark had not reported it at the time or seen the Doc or psychs about it. It was likely.

“Jason, do you know what it’s about?” Princess looked him in the eye.

“I’m not 100% sure, Princess. But I suspect I know. And no. I’m not telling you. It’s for Mark to do that. I only found out by chance myself.”

“So Mark didn’t tell you?”

“Stop probing. I’m not telling you. No. Mark didn’t tell me. I can talk to him if you want. Hope I can make him see some sense.”

“Would you? I really do worry about him when he keeps things to himself like this.”

Jason kissed her on the lips. “I’ll go find him now. I think I may know where he is.

*** *** *** ***

He found the neat pile of clothes under a bush and walked to the waters edge, shading his eyes, looking for a speck. He grunted as he identified Mark on a sandbar just offshore. It was a favourite place of his when he wanted to be alone to think.

Jason shucked his own clothes and left them next to Mark’s and swam the short distance out, wading out and dropping down next to his friend.

“Princess is worried.”

“I told her I wanted to be alone.”

“Not about that. She’s worried that you’re keeping something from her, and that you’re in some sort of trouble.”

Mark grimaced. “What did you tell her?”

“I told her it wasn’t up to me to say anything.”

Mark looked up and Jason was horrified to see the how distraught he was. “Tiny told me,” said Jason softly. “The big guy’s worried that you’re brooding. Especially since it happened almost three years ago.”

“I should get over it? How do you get over being raped? Especially since I wasn’t able to protect the woman I love from being raped.”

“And you think you brooding over your own rape will help? Shit, Mark. Why the hell didn’t you do the sensible thing at the time and tell Doc. He would have put the psychs onto you to help.”

“Some help.”

“Yes Mark. Some help. They helped Princess. They helped Tiny. They helped me.” Jason reached out and put his arms around his friend, resting his forehead on the back of Mark’s head.   
“It’s not a sign of weakness to ask for help, Mark. Especially after something like that.”

Jason could feel Mark trembling. “It was so humiliating, Jason. It wasn’t even like they had me hidden away. It was all done in the main control room. That glass cage. It collapsed and opened out and pinned me in whatever way they wanted me. There was never less than two of them at a time. And it hurt. Oh god, Jase! It hurt so much!”

He rocked his friend, holding him tight, trying to give him all the support he could. “I know. It hurts like hell unless you’re prepared properly. And even then it hurts a little.”

“I couldn't stop, Jase. I kept cumming. Every time they fucked me, I came all over the fucking cage.”

Jason held him tighter. In spite of everything, Mark really had no idea. “We’re men, Mark. We can’t help it. Fucking prostate and cock give us absolutely no choices.”

“I can’t believe that, Jason. I have to believe that I have some control.”

“You can’t control everything, Mark. Remember, Tiny and I know what it’s like. I know that one of the things that’s tearing you up is that you grew to enjoy it. And you can’t help but wonder what it’d be like if you chose.”

Mark turned and looked at him. “How..?”

Jason let go of his friend and drew his legs up until he was hugging his knees, resting his chin on them. “Like I said – been there. Done that. And before you, pal. It took me a while to accept it, even with the psych help. Then again, I had to accept the fact that I liked guys as well as girls.”

“That’s just it. How did you know? What if...” He buried his face in his hands and his shoulders started to shake. 

“Mark? Mark?” Jason once again wrapped his arms around his best friend, not knowing what the problem was, but offering his love and support.

Then the words started to come through.

“What if I stop wanting Princess? How do I know I’m not gay? I’ve wanted to know.. hoping it would happen with you... I’m terrified.”

Jason held him tighter and kissed his shoulder, realising what Mark’s problem was. 

“Mark, I can pretty much guarantee you’re not gay. I’ve seen your reaction to Prin, and to me. And to get the same reaction to me as you give to her, I’ve gotta do a shitload more work.”

“But I’ve wanted you, Jase. I’ve been wondering what it would be like to make love with you. And, god help me, I love sucking your cock. I love kissing you.”

Jason smiled. “I should hope so. I’d hate to think that it was just Princess who wanted me in bed with you both.”

“Pardon?” Those blue eyes were wide. 

“Mark, you and Prin have made it clear from the beginning that inviting me to join you was a mutual decision. And to be frank, I wouldn’t have agreed if you hadn’t both so obviously wanted it.” He brushed Mark’s hair back and kissed him, not at all surprised at Mark’s lack of response. 

“You love those things when Princess is involved. Her arousal fires yours. And I don’t mind that, because it fires mine as well.”

“Are you sure, Jason?” Mark’s voice was a growl. “Because I’ve been wanting you for some time now and not just when Princess is around. I’ve been wanting to know what it would feel like to have a cock up me when it’s somebody who cares for me and who I care for. I want to know what it feels like to fuck a guy. To fuck you. And I don’t want to do it with Princess around.”

“Then do it Mark. Right here. Right now. Because sitting here with you like this, I’m hard as hell with wanting you.”

He heard Mark moan softly, then was born underneath him, arms wrapping around him, and firm kisses being pressed to his lips, his neck. This wasn’t the gentle kisses the three of them enjoyed when necking. This was the kisses Mark gave Princess when they made love. 

Jason swiftly realised that Mark was using the same techniques on him that he did on Princess. He would have been amused, except for the fact that he couldn’t stop moaning as his senses were assaulted by the seduction. 

He felt Mark kiss down his body, felt Mark’s body rubbing against him. Jason noticed one very important thing.

He, Jason, hadn’t been kidding about his arousal. Mark’s mouth was currently dealing with that – and Jason knew, like every time Mark and Princess sucked him, it wouldn't be long until he came. 

He only wished Mark was hard. He tried to touch him, to grasp him and stroke him to hardness, but Mark kept twisting away, then rubbing himself against Jason. It was as if Mark wanted him, but without Jason touching him at all.

He felt himself cum and tried to pump into Mark’s mouth – only to have him pull away. Well, that was normal. Princess loved cum and drank every drop. Mark never did – unless it belonged to Princess.

Jason was astonished. The man claimed to be confused about whether he was gay – and yet only a fool would think that his reactions to Jason were anything like those for Princess. 

Ok – an idiot. Or Mark – which often came down to the same thing.

He drew Mark close and started to caress his ass. He really did have a nice ass. Nicer than Princess – but then when it came to asses, he preferred guys to girls. 

He kissed Mark and then breathed his question into his ear. “Will you let me make love to you? Will you let me show you how good it can be to have a cock up your ass? And will you make love to me?”

Mark gasped. “Yes. I want it. I want it so much.” 

His body, his cock, however, was telling Jason another story. Jason tried to move his hand to Mark’s ass, but again he moved. At the same time, Mark’s hands were all over Jason. 

In the same way he touched Princess. He could feel the hesitation as Mark’s hands discovered a lack of breasts, a cock instead of a moist pussy. 

Whatever Mark thought he wanted, it wasn’t a guy. Jason, however, knew his best friend well enough to know that he would have to work this out by himself. All Jason could do would be there and hope that he didn’t get himself too aroused – or at least work it so that he managed to cum hard enough before Mark worked his own needs out. 

Jason almost sobbed as he realised felt Mark’s desperate attempts to rouse himself. He moved and started to kiss down his friend’s spine and heard Mark moan with pleasure. He knew that would happen – he and Princess had worked out early on that Mark’s back seemed to be one huge erogenous zone.

Then it happened. Jason’s hands moved to Mark’s ass, caressing and he felt the other man’s body stiffen. He smiled to himself – this was going exactly as he thought it would. He his own arousal was pretty much gone. This wasn’t about sex or love. This was about making Mark see what – WHO he really wanted.

His mouth reached where his hands were, and Jason moved to spread Mark’s ass cheeks. 

Suddenly he found himself on his back in the soft sand a few feet away. Mark was kneeling, panting, his eyes wide.

“What the hell were you doing Jason?”

“What you told me you wanted, idiot. I told you that you needed to be prepared. It’s not like you’ve not rimmed Princess. And both she and I have stuck fingers up your ass before.” Jason knew he was pushing it – but he had to get through to Mark.

“I....” Mark slumped.

Jason relented. He scooted closer and put his arms around his friend. “Mark, you are all sorts of an idiot. You’ve been over-analysing everything again. Instead of just asking, you’ve sat there and stewed over it until you’ve built it up in your mind to be completely out of proportion.”

“But Jason, I want you.”

“Look at yourself, idiot. All the time you’ve been mauling me, you’re still limp as pasta.”

Mark winced. “That’s not a nice thing to say, Jase.”

“True though. And when you tried to make love to me, you did it as if I was Princess.” 

Mark opened his mouth and Jason stopped him with his hand “Don’t try to deny it. If you took a good look and admitted it to yourself, you were imagining Prin was underneath you. It wasn’t me – in your mind, it was her.”

He took Mark in his arms again. “Mark, you need to talk to the psychs. Or at least tell Princess what’s going on. She deserves to know.”

Mark nodded before burying his face into Jason’s shoulder. “Thanks, Jase. I needed your brand of common sense tonight.” He kissed him, not the desperate passion, but the kiss of one longtime lover to another. “And I’m sorry. I know it’s put you in a bind.”

Jason shook his head. “I tend to find it hard to keep aroused when it’s obvious my partner isn’t interested.” 

It was dark enough that Jason knew Mark couldn’t see his eyes – couldn’t see just how much it had cost him to lead Mark on and then let him go. 

“We should get back,” he said. “Before Princess goes completely mental.”

Mark smiled. “Princess. She’s wonderful, Jason.”

“I’ve only been telling you that for how many years? She’s far too good for an idiot fly boy like you.”

“You’re just pissed because she gets off on idiot fly boys like me.”

“That too.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Eagle gives an order.

They were both wet. That was the first thing Princess noticed as Mark and Jason entered the room. Then she noticed that Mark’s face had lost some of the haunted look he’d had for the last few months.

Mark and Jason looked comfortable with each other again. Then she realised with shock that she had heard them approach the ready room before they had actually arrived.

It had been a few years since that had happened. Now, she watched them scuffling in the doorway and her own face lit up as she watched Mark closely. He seemed to be aware of her scrutiny and suddenly let Jason go (following which Jason landed on the ground) and bounded over to her.

He scooped her up, kissed her soundly and then sat down with her in his lap. “I love you,” he said, holding her tight.

Princess was startled. They had been so discrete that neither she nor Mark had ever said that except when they were completely alone. Tiny and Keyop were, she noticed one broad grin. Even Jason looked pleased – although she didn’t miss the brief shadow passing over his face. 

She took all this in a split second, before she reached her hand up to stroke Mark’s face. “I love you, too.”

Mark looked at Tiny and Keyop. “I’ve black secured our wing,” he said. “That Rigan General is still around, and so is Cronus. I figured we don’t want either of them barging in on us. Especially since I’ve got something I need to say.”

“If you don’t want them barging in, why did you make so much noise then?”

Tiny was perplexed, and Jason grinned evilly.

“Because when we came in, we made sure we took the long pretty way here. And made ourselves obnoxiously loud the whole way.”

“Remind me to get that door fixed, Jase,” said Mark. “I didn’t mean to bust the lock on it.”

“Well, what did you think would happen when I tossed you at it?”

Princess remained calm. “Jason, why did you try to toss Mark through a closed door?”

Jason shrugged. “He started it. He chucked me down the shaft from the Island.”

“Now I know how the Chief feels,” said Princess, causing Mark to kiss her again.

“Cronus knows we’re here. I’ve been ignoring his requests for a “chat” all day. I’m sick and tired of his interfering with G-Force business and trying to tell me how to live my life. He’s the one who was telling me not to get involved with you, Princess.”

“I’d guessed that,” she said. “Once Anderson told us he had never had an objection. But I still don’t understand what you and Jason are playing at.”

Jason came and sat on the couch next to them. “Cronus knows we’re here, pretty Swannie. Mark doesn’t want to talk to him, but he wants him to know that we’re here and he can’t get to us. Once Mark initiates a black even Anderson knows to ask permission before coming in. And everybody else who wants to get in has to go through Anderson.”

“So this is to piss Cronus off,” said Tiny. “I’m in that. Anything that pisses him off is fine by me.”

“But Cronus isn’t the enemy,” said Princess, still a little confused.

Mark’s face darkened. “After what he said to me today, as far as I’m concerned he is. I need to avoid him or I’m going to say or do something I’ll regret.”

“Punch his lights out!” cried Keyop delightedly. “Not children! We can do our job!”

“Damn right, Keyop” put in Jason. “We don’t need Cronus telling us what to do.”

“Mark? You said you had something you wanted to talk about?” Tiny didn’t bother asking for Mark’s reasons – he just accepted the Commander’s decision. But he did want to know what was so important. He looked at Jason who gave the smallest flicker of his eyes and Tiny suddenly knew. His mouth went dry and he hoped that he could sit through it. He looked at Keyop.   
“Mark, do you want…”

“Yes. Keyop needs to stay. This affects him. And as much as I hate to think it, it could happen to him.”

Tiny felt sick. He hadn’t thought of that. But then, they tried to make sure that Keyop never went into a Mecha alone. He didn’t want to think of Keyop …

He saw Mark shift slightly, but grinned to notice that he still kept Princess on his lap and tightly within his embrace. Well, he thought, before this was through, he’s probably going to need all that she can give him in the way of support. He couldn’t help but wonder exactly what Jason said to Mark to break through to him. Said. Or did. Tiny didn’t really want to know, but he also noticed that occasionally Mark and Princess would reach out and touch Jason lightly. 

It was like they were reassuring themselves that he was there. Or, and Tiny suddenly saw clearly the true situation. They were reassuring Jason that they were there. 

“What I’m about to tell you is only news to Princess and Keyop. Tiny was there and Jason… Well, I’ll just say that Jason probably helped save my sanity earlier.

“Princess, remember when Tiny got suspended? And we were both held in that underwater base?”

She nodded, then went pale. All of a sudden she knew what he was going to say. She started to shake badly. How could he protect her, when he wasn’t able to protect himself.

He was still speaking. She made herself listen. He stopped and looked at Jason.

“I was too.” 

And Jason told his story. Keyop was looking distressed and she held out her hand to him. He came over and suddenly buried himself between Mark and Jason on the sofa. Tiny edged closer as he started to tell his story and then they were all huddled together, arms wrapped tightly around each other as they gave to each other their love and support.

Mark broke the embrace, and put his arms firmly around Princess again. “I made a mistake. I didn’t tell Doc. I tried to deal with it on my own. Tomorrow, I’ll talk to Doc. I think I’m right – I don’t need any more help. But I’ll see what he says. However,” and Mark went from being Mark to being the Eagle – Commander of G-Force. “I’m about to give you all a direct order. You know I don’t like to do that, but this warrants it.”

He took a deep breath. “We’ve been indoctrinated not to kill. To wound only. As a result we’ve all, well except for Keyop here, been in a situation where we’ve been harmed at the most intimate of levels. I’m not going to let that happen to any of us. Ever. From now on, we kill. Spectra has shown us time and time again that if we show them mercy, they only throw it back in our faces and do more damage. They’ve shown us that they have absolutely no respect for life and liberty.

“Well, it’s time G-Force stopped showing them mercy. If a Spectran gets in your way, kill them. If you’re put in a position where you could be captured or injured, then I give you permission to unleash all restraints in order to remove yourself from harms way. And if you see a teammate in that same situation, the same order applies. 

“From this second on, the most important thing is our survival. Without G-Force, the Federation cannot stand against Spectra. For that reason, if no other, we have to stop putting our personal safety second by not killing those who would kill us.

“I’ll be sending a formal notification to Anderson and the Federation President of my decision.”

“They won’t like it.” Jason was as cynical as ever, yet beneath it was a strange excitement. The leash was off.

“They don’t have to, Jason. If they want to know why, I’ll explain in graphic detail what happens to us when Spectra gets a hold. And if I have to, I’ll get psychs in to explain what repeated capture and rape will do to us. 

“It’s my duty to keep you all safe. And the best way to do that is to issue this order.”

The team was silent and nodded. “And another thing, team. We don’t go in solo anymore. From now on, minimum of two. Keyop,” he turned to their youngest member next to him. “You will always be part of a trio. If you go in.” The boy tried to protest but Mark cut him off. 

“I’ve made my decision, Keyop. I’m not going to be accused of allowing something like that happen to a kid.”

Princess sat up. “Don’t try to stop me going in, Mark. I agree, never alone. But don’t put any restrictions on me.”

He smiled and kissed her. “Sweetheart, I wouldn’t dare. But I’m always going to be beside you.”

She snorted. “Just make sure you can keep up with me, Commander.” But her return kiss was loving as she caught the full implications of his words. “And I wouldn’t have you any other place, Mark.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess explains "Mark-Logic" and Mark pops the question. Princess threatens Zoltar

Mark was kissing her, removing her clothes even as he closed the door behind them. He had barely said goodnight to the rest of the team when he had dragged her off, but she hadn’t really minded.

His hands seemed to be everywhere; and where they weren’t, his mouth was. She was moaning loudly as he pulled and tugged at both of their clothing until they were naked. Moaning as he dropped them both onto their bed, kissing down her body until he opened her legs and breathed deeply of her scent.

“Beautiful,” he breathed softly. “My beautiful, beautiful Princess.” Then he lowered his head until his mouth found her, and she was lost to everything but the sensations of his mouth bringing her to climax.

Again and again, until all she could do was whimper helplessly and beg him for more. 

Only then did he raise himself above her and slowly slide his hard swollen cock deep inside her, never taking his eyes from hers, drowning in that beautiful gaze. 

“Love you so much,” he whispered, his own desire fueled by her cries of pleasure. She was wonderful. Making love to her was a pleasure he could never believe that he had denied himself for so long. 

She moaned underneath him, her hands grasping his shoulders and her long legs wrapping around his hips, pulling herself up against him. 

She was his equal, he thought, kissing her. They matched in work, in passion and in love. With her, he would always have a partner to support him, who would be by his side whenever he needed.

As he would be for her.

She had thrown her head back and he licked her throat, loving how she cried out at his touch. Soon his own cries of passion joined hers, neither of them holding back, not caring who heard; wanting to be heard.

They climaxed together. It had never happened before, and Mark and Princess were both astonished at how intense their passion had been. He touched her face gently and she turned her lips to his palm, kissing it.

He dropped down next to her, snuggling her close and she purred her contentment. “You’re too much, Princess,” he said softly. “I can’t ever get enough of you.”

She smiled. “I could say the same about you, Mark. Nothing ever makes me feel as good as you do.”

“Not even Jason?” he asked grinning.

“Not even close. Though his reputation is very much deserved. But I’m not in love with Jason. I am very much so with you. Jason’s touch turns me on. But yours thrills me to my very core because I love you.” As she spoke, she stroked down his back and he shivered and stiffened.

“Mark? Is something wrong?” Princess wondered if she had done something or said something to upset him.

“I spoke to Jason earlier.”

“I know. I asked him to find you. I’ve been so worried about you. At times you’ve almost seemed desperate as we made love.”

“I’m sorry I worried you. I was an idiot – as Jason pointed out several times.” Mark grinned ruefully. “He even gave reasons.”

“Unusual for Jason.”

“I was being more than a little dense,” said Mark. “I’ve been obsessing about our rapes – well my own really. And I was terrified that because, after a while, I started to sort of enjoy it, well I worried that I was gay. And then I was terrified because I didn’t want to lose you.”

She held him close and kissed him. “You know, the last thing I remembered about my rape was being told that because I did enjoy what was happening – in a really kinky way – that I had the soul of a whore. I was terrified that you wouldn’t want me anymore because I was a whore.” She stopped and gave a short sob. “I couldn’t even see you when you were unconscious because I thought I didn’t deserve you.”

“Princess! I would never!”

“I know that now. Dad came and saw me. He helped me to see first, and then the sessions with the psyches helped me get rid of the idea. You and Jason helped as well. Let’s face it; what we do isn’t really condoned by the world. But neither of you have ever made me feel less than desired. And you’ve never treated me as anything but a lady.”

“That’s because you are a lady, and we both do desire you.” He sighed. “The dumbest dumb-ass thing I’ve ever done in my life was to try to cope with everything by myself. I thought that if I told, if I admitted I needed help, then I wouldn’t be up to leading the team.”

“But that’s rid.... No. That’s you.” She sighed. “I love you, but I also know you Mark; and that’s exactly the “Mark logic” we all dread.”

“Mark logic?”

“You really wanna know?”

“Yes.” His voice was stern.

Princess sat up and leaned back against the pillows. “You have this ability to come up with the most logical illogical reasons for doing things. When we first hear it, it seems quite rational. But when we think about it even a few minutes later, we see that it’s not logical at all – except to you and when it comes from you. Hence, Mark logic. Tiny invented the name.”

“Not Jason?”

She shook her head. “Tiny’s the best for nicknames. But that doesn’t finish what you were going to say, Mark.”

“I was kinda hoping you’d forgotten.”

“Fat chance. You’re not getting out of it, Mister.” But she put out her arms and drew him against her. This time, it was his turn to snuggle against her, taking strength from her love.”

“This evening, I tried to have sex with Jason.”

“And?” Her voice was calm, curious even. 

“You’re not upset?” Mark was a little upset at that very calmness.

“Mark, we both decided to invite Jason into our bed. You know that he and I have had sex when you’re not there. Ok – it was once, but still. And I know you’ve been curious and Jason being Jason... well it wasn’t unexpected. What I am disappointed in is that he was going to talk to you and took advantage of that.”

Mark shook his head. “No, you’ve actually got it wrong. It was part of the talking. I... I’d been wondering what it would be like to have sex with a guy. I mean, willingly... Shit, this is hard. I was nervous about doing it with you around – I... I was terrified that I’d like it more than I like making love to you. I was scared I was gay.”

He felt her take a deep breath. “The only thing that hurts was that you didn’t want me around.”

“I just didn’t feel comfortable with you there. I don’t know why – probably in case you saw me as less than you believed.”

“More Mark logic I see. Idiot.” It was said with such love that he couldn’t help himself and kissed her. 

“I love you.”

“In spite of the Mark logic, I love you too. I’m still annoyed that Jason would he propositioned you though.”

“Jason didn’t. I told him what I wanted and he agreed. Then I tried.”

“You tried?” She was genuinely perplexed. “You’ve not had a problem doing everything but actual penetration with him before.”

Mark looked slightly embarrassed. “That’s just it. Jason’s a lot quicker on the uptake than me when it comes to sex. His words were ‘limper than pasta’ from what I remember. I couldn’t do it. Every time he tried to touch me.... ummm.... like that, I apparently moved away. Just about all I could do to him was kiss him. When I touched him, I found myself wondering where breasts were. Where this...” and he stroked between her legs, “was. He said that I kept calling him Princess. And then when he got completely frustrated and tried to take things further, I decked him.”

“You what!” Of everything Mark had said, this was the most astonishing to her.

“Well, I kicked him on his ass. By the way – why do the pair of you insist on slobbering over my back all the time? Jason tried it again tonight.”

Princess grinned. Sometimes he had no idea. “Because we both discovered that when we kiss or stroke your back, you make noises that show you’re very pleased.” She let herself drift as a pleasant memory came back. “I actually made you cum in the shower when I washed your back with my hands and my breasts. It’s one of the best memories I have.”

“I remember that,” he pulled closer and kissed her before bending down and suckling on one of her breasts. “We must do it again sometime. But next time I want an all over cleaning.” He licked her breast again. “Who knew these were so versatile..”

Princess gasped in pleasure and laughed delightedly. “I think a shower like that would be a lot of fun.” She sighed happily and they kissed deeply. “And just think – we’ve got a whole lifetime to be together, Mark.” 

“Yes, a whole lifetime.”

“Mark? After you kicked Jason... what happened?”

Mark shrugged. “We talked. Jason pointed out to me rather forcefully that the only times I want to touch him is when you’re involved as well. That it’s your passion that carries both of us. I realised that I’m definitely not attracted to men, and that perhaps one day Jason and I will make love – but you’ll be there too, and that's what will make it possible for me. If it doesn’t happen- I don’t mind. If it does – I want you there for the ride. I want you in charge, because without you, it’s not going to happen.”

“Jason was pretty blunt I take it.”

“Is he anything else? But – he’s second only to you for compassion, Princess. Even after I’d jumped him, then kicked him, he was still there for me. He just held me and let me spew it all out . I think owe him my sanity, love.”

“Jason’s special. We’ve always known that. I just wish he could find somebody so that he can have what we have.”

Mark nodded. “I know. I’ve tried – we both have. We both wanted. But we both know that as much as we love him, our being together isn’t forever. Not like us.”

“Yes. For his own sake, he needs to find somebody who loves only him. I thought he had once.”

“Really? Who?”

“Tina. He really was gone on her – and she was falling for him so fast.”

“I remember that – but I never knew what happened. She just disappeared. I know that she didn’t go back to Spectra – I checked that out.”

“Her parents happened. They came back to Earth and they needed her with them. She had to drop everything to be with them. They went into hiding, and she and Jason just didn’t keep in touch. “ She ducked her head. “Mark, he went into a bit of a depression. It happened about the same time I mentioned him and us to you the first time.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So it was a mercy fuck situation? That’s not nice, Princess.”

She looked embarrassed. “Not really. I’d seen you watch him, I know you’d seen me check him out. And then we just happened to be talking about his reputation and it seemed like a great idea. And remember – we never really expected it to be regular. Or that we’d encourage him to stay in our bed all the time. You have to admit – he’s been wonderful about letting us be alone as well. I don’t want him getting hurt. Mark, eventually I want babies. And I want to make sure you’re the father. And if Jason’s still with us, I’ll have to hurt him to ensure you are the father of our children.”

Mark nodded. “I understand. I want your children to be mine, nobody else’s. As much as I do love Jase, I don’t want him fathering children on you.” 

He held her closer and kissed her. “Of course this brings up another thing. I want to make sure that our children have my name. That means you’re going to have to marry me. And I don’t want to wait until we defeat Spectra. I want you as my wife now. If we live, we live together. If we die, we die together. But I want to know that we do it as man and wife. I don’t want anybody to pull us apart – and a wedding certificate will help to ensure that.”

“Mark!” It was all she had ever wanted, and Princess wasn’t even sure she had heard him clearly – had interpreted his words. Her mind was spinning.”

“Princess, how soon will you marry me?”

She did hear it right. This was her dream come true. “Now. Tomorrow. As soon as we can organise things. I don’t want to wait.” She looked perplexed. “But I have no idea how we go about it? I mean, I don’t want the whole church extravaganza, but I don’t want some hole in the wall affair either.”

He kissed her nose. “Yes you do. I know you. You want the white dress. You want me in a uniform, and you want a horde of bridesmaids.”

She blushed. “I would like. But the only thing in that scenario that I can't do without is you.”

“Let’s talk to dad tomorrow. He’ll know. I hope!”

“Tell you one thing, Mark.”

“What?”

“If Zoltar ruins my wedding day, he’s going to pay big time. Bridezillas won’t come near the damage I’ll do to him.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns home, with a wish of his own.

One month later

Princess couldn’t stop looking at her hand. Neither she nor Mark had much money, but she loved the plain gold band that was her wedding ring, especially the inscription Mark had put in it. “Forever in life or in death”. Jill had said it was morbid, but Princess understood what Mark meant. 

That resolve had been tested in the past month. She and Mark had been married very quietly, within twenty-four hours of her accepting his proposal. 

It had happened with the assistance of Chief Anderson and the Galaxy Security Chaplain, they had been married at Centre Neptune with only the rest of the team present. 

Cronus had not been present. Mark had finally told him off, and it had ended up with Cronus storming out and they had not seen him since. Not that she minded. 

Zoltar had been hitting earth pretty hard in the last month, and in the last mission they had all been pushed to their limits. 

Their new orders, however, had prevented disaster. By never going in alone, by killing when necessary, they had found it easier to take out mechas. 

It had, however, not been easy to know that they had killed. Even Jason had found it disturbing at first – even more disturbing was how easily they had accepted the fact that they had to kill their enemies.

The psychs had been busy at first! She looked at her ring again and smoothed a finger over it. A hand with a matching ring covered hers and she felt her husband kiss the back of her neck. Princess shivered with pleasure at the touch before smiling up at Jason who kissed the top of her head.

“Welcome home,” she said. “We’ve missed you.” 

It was the truth. She and Mark had missed Jason’s constant presence badly. They had found themselves in bed looking for their missing third – especially as the weather got colder and another warm body would have been a godsend.

“It’s good to be home,” said Jason. 

“You didn’t actually have to go anywhere,” pointed out Mark. “Nothing’s changed.”

Jason smiled. “Yes it has. You two got married. And I thought you needed time alone to adjust to that. Do I smell fresh coffee?” asked Jason before heading for the coffee machine and pouring himself a cup, sniffing it deeply before drinking. “Damn you make good coffee, Princess.”

“It’s all the practice at the J,” she said, sighing contentedly. She loved little domestic things like this. When they could all be, well, normal. As normal, at least, as their domestic situation could be.

“Jason?” Mark grasped Princess’ hand lightly as he sat next to her at the small table. “I meant it when I said nothing’s changed.”

“I know that,” said Jason joining them at the table. He smiled at those two he loved so much.   
“But you deserved some time without a third person being around all the time. It’s not like you were going to get a honeymoon – so I wanted to give you the next best thing.”

He looked at them again, noting the anxious look on their faces. “You idiots. I’m thrilled you got married. I wish it could have been something big and fancy with a huge party. I’m thrilled Mark actually had the balls to tell Cronus off when he tried to persuade him against it. What did hurt, though, was that you wouldn’t let me lend you the money to get her a really nice ring,” he finished looking at Mark.

Mark and Princess both shook their heads. “I appreciated the offer,” said Mark, “ and I nearly accepted. But I really needed Princess’ ring to be from me.” He reached out and grasped Jason’s hand. “But I did and do appreciate it.”

“So do I,” said Princess, putting out her own hand. “But we really did need to pay for our rings ourselves. We didn’t mean to hurt you. We’d never hurt you intentionally, Jason.”

He shook his head again, leaned over and kissed them both in turn. “Will the pair of you stop with the thinking already. I’m happy for you. I know you still love me, even though I can’t work out why you want me around. Well, I can. I’m exceptional in bed.” His grin was his familiar cocky fallen angel grin.

“More than exceptional,” murmured Princess and Mark nodded. Jason grinned again. 

“Now can we cut the analysis? Mark didn’t you say something about a problem with the Cessna’s engine?”

Mark and Jason left and Princess sighed. She was worried that the three of them were far too dependent on each other and she worried that Jason had nobody who would make him the centre of their attention. He needed that. She looked pensive as she went to the computer and opened her e-mail. One caught her attention and she sat back at her chair before beginning to type. 

She had a brilliant idea. But first.... she looked around the room and quickly finished off her section of the cleaning chores then took a swift shower and re-dressed. She had plans for the three of them this afternoon. She was honest enough to admit that she lusted after Jason and now he was home... well, she had missed having both lovers with her. 

Princess hoped that the engine wouldn’t take too long.

88888888888888888888888888888

She looked up from her book as the two men entered, jostling in the door and flicking water at each other as they cleaned dirty hands.

“Engine all finished?”

“Blocked fuel line,” said Mark. “Easy job.”

Jason nodded. “Messy, but easy.”

She stood and stretched, enjoying the reaction of the two men in the room with her. She deliberately let her hips sway a little as she moved around the small building pottering with the minute amount of tidying she had deliberately left undone.

Princess knew she looked good. A shirt tied under her breasts and a pair of cutoff jeans that showed off just how long her legs were was not only comfortable, but sexy as well.

She wanted those two men to find her sexy right at the moment. Princess stood against the doorway to the bedroom, her eyes intensely watching Mark and Jason – knowing that they were watching her as well. Slowly, slowly she stretched again, arms rising towards the ceiling, her back arching against the wooden wall. She knew her shirt was riding up, showing more of her bare skin. 

At the top of her stretch, she clasped her hands lightly together and rose onto her toes, elongating her stretch even further, before slowly lowering her arms and going back to the flats of her feet. She left her clasped hands and arms sitting softly on the top of her head. Her whole body was an invitation that she wanted an answer to. 

Slowly, she dropped one arm, her hand trailing from her neck between her breasts to where the shirt was loosely tied, and unbuttoning buttoned buttons as she went. She paused as her hand came to the loose knot then she added a little more weight and let her hand drop, breaking the knot and causing her shirt to hang loosely, breasts partially revealed, until her hand stopped at the low waistband of her cutoffs, where it remained, teasing the fastenings. 

Princess smiled at the two men on the opposite side of the room. They were completely still. She had seen them like this plenty of times before. Usually it was just before they unleashed their own brand of hell on Spectra.

But she loved it best when their intense focus was on her. Without conscious thought, she licked her lips and her hand fell a little lower, touching herself though her shorts. She increased the pressure of her hand on herself and bit her lip at the pleasure it bought her. 

“Come over here,” Mark pointed to the space in front of the couch, “then take your clothes off.”

He and Jason moved to the couch and she could see how hard they were. She didn’t hurry with removing her clothes – after all, she only had two items to remove.

“I’d better not be the only one getting naked here,” she remarked leaning over to slide down her shorts, knowing her breasts had fallen forward from underneath the open shirt. She paused, straightened, slipped the shirt off and then deliberately turned her back as she slid her shorts down.

“Princess? I know it seems trivial at a time like this, but I know this morning you were wearing...” Mark swallowed heavily as he managed to get the last of his clothes off, sighing as he took his hard cock in his hand stroking it.

“I changed my mind,” she said, lifting one leg gracefully out of the denim.

Jason and Mark exchanged glances, the uncanny unspoken communication they showed in battle now turned towards another goal. Before Princess could turn around, they had moved, they both put an arm around her waist, pulling her back onto the couch between them.

Both men shifted slightly, and she could feel them hard against her – one against each leg. She felt their arms go around her and she gasped as they started to kiss her neck, their hands caressing her body, touching her breasts. She moaned with pleasure and tried to reach for them, but they each gently imprisoned an arm, raising them above her head. 

Princess whimpered slightly, completely helpless in their light grasp, shivering as she allowed them to touch her as they would.

She had intended to seduce, to dictate the pace of their encounter. Instead, she was the submissive one. 

And Princess loved it. 

She moaned as they kissed her body, kissed each other, and she started to whimper when two hands and two sets of fingers stroked her and entered her. They let go her hands and her arms dropped around their shoulders as their free arms now went around her waist and they drew even closer.

They were nibbling up her neck now, and then at the corners of her mouth. Princess moaned and then experienced the sensation of being kissed by both Mark and Jason at the same time, all the time whilst their fingers worked within her, bringing her closer and closer to climax.  
Her legs opened further and she writhed, helpless in the thrall of her lovers. Their mouths were moving over her body, kissing and touching, their fingers plunging deep inside. She couldn’t help it, and her moans and whimpers became coherent sounds.

“Please,” she begged. “Please more.”

Mark and Jason smiled at each other. “You say something, Princess?” asked Mark as he nibbled on her breast.

“Please, Mark, don’t stop. I want more.”  
“More, darling? What more?” Their actions had her begging. Mark wasn’t above making her beg for more.

She was bucking on their fingers now, and Mark ached to bury himself inside her. He could see Jason’s eyes half closed as he rubbed himself against her side, his tongue flicking at her breasts.

“More. You. Jason. Need inside me. Please. More.”

“Cum for us first darling. Let us see and hear you cum.” Mark moved and whispered in her ear.   
“You know I love to watch you cum, Princess.”

Mark captured her mouth with his, whilst Jason suckled on her breasts. Deep inside her, their fingers entwined as they brought her to climax.

Mark broke the kiss as she bucked wildly and they both felt her juices gush over their fingers, and her cries of pleasure sent them tumbling over the edge themselves, their own seed landing on her belly and breasts.

The trip to their bed was leisurely as they took their time kissing and cuddling on the way, all three reveling in their closeness. Princess felt her urgent need dissipate, but not disappear altogether.

Loving words were exchanged, loving caresses amongst all three and when they dropped into bed, they spent a long time just kissing and caressing each other, then spent even more time using their mouths to bring the others to the peaks of ecstasy again and again.

The long hours of foreplay made it easy when both men entered Princess in the way that they had all become accustomed to. The rhythm now so practiced that it came without second thought.

Their loving kisses and caresses continued as they made love, until there was no sense of individual, only of the three, loving and needing and then the ecstasy of climax.

They never noticed that they had spent the day in their loving, and as the shadows lengthened, they slept in each other’s arms. 

Princess woke, cradled in the arms of two men she loved. One, her husband. Mark, who she had been in love with her whole life, who was her soul mate. The other, Jason, who she had also loved for a lifetime, and yet was not in love with.

She sat up and gently stroked both of them, causing them to snuggle closer to her in their sleep.  
Jason deserved better than this. He deserved to have a woman who he could give all that love to, a woman who would love him the same way she loved Mark. And yet, he would also need a woman who understood what he did. Who accepted the bonds he had not only to her and Mark, but to the rest of G-Force.

She hoped she had chosen wisely and that she had not mistaken signs from both people.  
Princess yawned and snuggled down again, wrapping herself around Mark who in his turn entwined his body with hers. She reached behind her and felt Jason drape his arm over them both as he spooned her. Yes. She would miss this. But... there would be other compensations in time. 

Mark roused briefly and looked into the eyes of the woman he adored as she lay entwined with him. On her other side, Jason was deeply asleep, his face and body relaxed and Mark smiled. 

Only with them did Jason let his guard down so far.

He moved his hand slightly to stroke her belly as they lay there. He imagined what she would be like as their children grew inside her, knowing that it would make him love her even more. It was a dream they both knew would have to wait, and yet with their marriage it was a dream that was now within reach.

He kissed her eyelids, feeling his own grow heavy. “I love you,” he said softly. “Forever in life, in death.”

“Forever,” she responded softly.

Jason wasn’t asleep. Princess sitting up had wakened him but he had refrained from saying anything or even opening his eyes fully, loving the gentle touch of her hand on his shoulder. He wished he knew what she was thinking.

He knew one thing- this couldn’t go on. Not forever. What had started out has some fun between them had become so much more over the past months as they had dealt with the tragedies life had dealt them.

Yet, they had all, the whole G-Force team, come out the other end stronger. Their team bond now a tangible thing at all times. 

But Jason was growing restless. He loved Mark and Princess dearly. He desired them both, even as he knew that his desire for Mark would never reach its fulfilment. 

He wasn’t in love with them. Not the way they were with each other. It was the one thing that he was jealous of. He wanted to be in love with somebody the way Mark and Princess were in love – to know that there was a person there who put your wellbeing before all else.

With all of his romantic soul, he knew that there was somebody out there like that for him. Once, he had thought that he had found that person, but had been disappointed.  
In the meantime... He heard Mark whisper something to Princess and her low voiced reply and managed to repress a sigh of longing.

As he drifted to sleep, his thoughts were a prayer thanking for these two people who were willing to share their lives with him, but also asking for his own love. He desperately wanted somebody who he could care for as Mark did for Princess.  
And then he also drifted to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus tells Mark about his mother, and leaves him with a special gift.

Mark sighed, running his hand through his hair. He had forgotten how quiet this place was when it was only him there. Jason was at the track getting in some practice before his next race, and Princess was doing a shift at Jill’s. He couldn’t stop himself smiling at the thought of his wife. He wanted to give her the best possible in life, and that meant he actually had to make his flying business pay; which wasn’t easy when you had to keep cancelling jobs because of Spectran attacks. 

He shifted through the paperwork in front of him and sighed again. He could pay the bills, but it left precious little left for anything else. He grimaced and wondered what the world would think to know that the Commander of G-Force had barely enough to cover basic living and business expenses. His pride had refused to allow Jason to lend him money to buy Princess an engagement ring, but he wasn’t too proud to turn down Jason’s contribution to the household by providing the groceries.

Mark sat back in his chair, remembering Princess’ cryptic comments before she left that morning. He didn’t know whether to be pleased or pity Jason. She had something planned for him and all Mark could do was go along and hope it didn’t end up in disaster. He had confidence in his wife – things she planned usually went well. But... well this time it was people’s emotions she was playing with, specifically Jason’s, and Mark wasn’t sure if he approved.

His musings were interrupted by a pounding on the front door. He checked the clock – far too early for either Princess or Jason to return. He removed his boomerang from the hidden pocket and went to the door opening it warily. 

“You!” he exclaimed disgustedly. “What the hell do you want now?”

“Aren’t you going to invite me in, Mark?”

“Cronus. Give me one good reason why I should.”

“I can understand your antipathy, Mark. However, I do have something that I think you should have. Or, more to the point, that Princess should have. Please. May I come in?”

Mark was perplexed. What on earth would Cronus want to give to Princess? “If you have a wedding present for Princess, she’s at work at the moment.” He stood aside and let his father in, and then his innate politeness got the better of him. “Would you like coffee?”

Cronus sat down on the couch. “Yes, please Mark. There are some other things we should talk about as well.”

Mark made the coffee and brought it out. “I don’t see that we have all that much to discuss, Cronus. You made it quite clear what you thought of my choices, and I told you to go to hell. The only reason you’re here and not on your ass outside is because Princess told me I had to be polite to you.”

Cronus took a sip of coffee. “She is a remarkable woman,” he said. “I’ve always thought so.”

“Then why...”

“Mark, I’m the last person you should listen to about relationships. I was wrong when I kept telling you to deny your feelings for her. I had good reason to. My own marriage was a disaster – the only good thing to come out of it was you.”

“You gave me away.”

“I had no choice! At the time that mission came up, it was a godsend to me. Your mother had just left saying she had better things to do than play housewife. Shortly after, Anderson and I discovered that she was actually a Spectran agent who had been sent deep undercover to Earth. I later discovered that her leaving me was in response to orders from Spectra. All of their deep cover agents had been activated. It was the first step in their plans.”

“My mother? Spectran?”

“Actually, she was Rigan, but her family had been working for Spectra for generations. When I finally did catch up with her some years later, she was commanding a team of Galaxy Girls. I had hoped that I could persuade her to come back with me – my mission was nearly finished and I hoped we could be a family again. It was then she told me that she had never loved me. We married because she was ordered to do so. The only reason she left you behind was because you were a boy. If you were a girl, she would have taken you.

“She hadn’t wanted a child. Especially mine. But... a lapse on her part apparently. It nearly destroyed me. She tried to kill me, but I got in there first. I made the decision then that I wouldn’t return. I was worried that if I did, Spectra would know who I was – more importantly, they would know who you were and try to take you for their own ends.”

“Father... I...”

“I’m not finished Mark. I worried when I saw you falling for Princess. You see, your mother was one of the best pilots under my Command. I always thought she was teasing me when she said I ruined her career. She wasn’t as it happened.

“All I could see was my own experience. I knew Princess was different, but I just couldn’t move on. I’m sorry Mark. Princess is so different from your mother – she would never behave as your mother did. She doesn’t have it in her.”

“I’m glad you realise that,” said Mark softly. “I... well I wondered why Anderson told me of my father – lies though it was – but never mentioned my mother.”

“For your safety. It was better that she was completely forgotten.”

“So why do you bring this up now. I can’t see it doing any good. Or is it another way to salve your conscience?”

Cronus sighed. “No, Mark. I wanted to tell you the final part of your puzzle. And to give you something. Something that I know Princess will treasure.” 

He took out of his coat pocket a velvet case and put it on the table between them. “I left one more thing in Anderson’s keeping when I left.” He tapped the case. 

“This is all that I have left of my family, Mark. It has been handed down since the nineteenth century by the oldest male to his bride.” He looked ashamed. 

“Mother hated Erika. She refused to hand it over until just before she died – just before I left on the mission. Another reason to hand your care to Anderson. But these should be with you now, Mark. You should give them to your bride. I think she’ll look beautiful in them.”

Mark was silent, his eyes wide and he opened the case. Inside was a gold necklace, earrings and ring set all set with emeralds. The setting was delicate and Mark smiled. Yes. Princess would love this. And she would certainly look beautiful in it. His father lifted the ring. 

“Traditionally we’ve used this as an engagement ring. Unless you already have one.”

Mark shook his head. “It cost Princess and me all the extra we had just to get our wedding rings.” He gazed at his father. “Thank you, father. This really does mean a lot to me. I want to give Princess pretty things. She deserves them.”

Cronus looked around the shack. “That’s another thing, Mark. Before I went, Anderson and I put all my estate into a trust to pay for your schooling and my own expenses. I’m arranging for some of the trust to be released to you. It’s been administered well, and there’s more than enough to still keep some for your children. I hadn’t realised before now that you might be short.”

“Father, I don’t know what to say...”

Cronus stood. “Don’t say anything Mark. I’ve not been much of a father to you before. I only hope that I can make amends for that and possibly become a good grandfather in time.”  
The two embraced. 

“Don’t do anything stupid, Mark. You’ve got a wonderful woman and I don’t want to have to come after you.”

Mark smiled. “You’d have to stand in line father. If I hurt Princess, then it’s Jason who says he has first dibs on my ass.”

“Goodbye, Mark. This has been a flying visit. I need to get back to Riga. I’m proud of you, my son.”

88888888888888888888888888888888

Princess finished loading the dishwasher and sat down gratefully at the counter, sipping a cup of coffee. Thank heavens this shift was finished! Her feet were killing her after an unusually busy day at the Snack J.

She was also a little disappointed that her previous day’s e-mail had not had a result. At one stage, she had thought that she had seen the person outside the window, but must have been mistaken. 

“See you tomorrow, Jill,” she said heading out the door before climbing on her bike and heading home.

As she entered the airfield she saw the small plane coming in for a landing, the setting sun behind it turning it into a firebird. She smiled at the irony of it but her heart also leapt. He would be just landing as she arrived at the hangar. Just the thought of Mark made her heart feel like it would burst with happiness. 

Princess kicked off and headed for the hangar, determined to get a satisfying hug and kiss from her husband before he did his post-flight checks.

She kicked the stand on the bike just as the plane came to a stop. Mark sprang down and grabbed her into his arms “I’ve missed you darling,” he said kissing her and holding her tight. “I was lonely without you.”

She held him tight and returned his kisses. Only twelve months ago she had been in despair that Mark would never acknowledge his love for her. Now here she was married to him.

Princess helped Mark wheel the plane into the hangar, and then pushed her bike in there. She perched on it and watched while he checked it over and they then walked back to the house, arms around each other, stopping frequently to kiss in the last light of the setting sun.

As they entered the small house, Mark turned to her. “My father came by today,” he said, drawing her down to the couch and snuggling her against him. She sighed with contentment.

“What did he want?”

“To talk about my mother, apparently. And to give me something for you. A family heirloom.”

“Your mother? I’ve never heard your speak of your mother,” she said turning and looking at the picture of Mark’s family.

“I’ve never known about her. Anderson never spoke about her. And I could always vaguely remember my father, but never my mother. Now I know why.” Mark took a deep breath, snuggled close to his wife and recounted what Cronus had told him.

Princess was horrified and she could feel Mark shudder in her arms as he told her. All she could do was hold him tight, kissing his forehead every now and then. Doing all she could to reassure him of her love.

When he finished they sat holding each other for a long time, before Mark stirred again. He leaned forward and picked up the velvet box from the coffee table where he had left it. He put it in her hands and rested his chin on her shoulder.

She opened the box and he heard her gasp of surprise and pleasure. “Mark, this is beautiful!”

“I know. My father even said you’d look lovely in them.” He kissed her deeply. “I think you’d look lovely in them. In them and nothing else.”

“Mark!” She blushed and he kissed her. Incredible, even after this time, with everything they tried with Jason, she could still blush when he gave a slightly naughty suggestion. He leaned over and lifted the ring out, holding it to her eyes.

“They’re beautiful stones,” he said, “but your eyes are still greener, Princess.” He leaned over and kissed her eyelids. “Father said that this has been used as an engagement ring in our family. His mother – my grandmother – last wore it.” Mark slipped it on her ring finger. 

“One of these days, Princess, I’m going to buy you an engagement ring that’s all your own. One we choose. But until then, will you wear this one?”

It was her turn to kiss him. “I can wait for us to buy a special ring, Mark. And in the meantime, I’d love to wear this one. Even if we know so little about your family, it still gives us a connection.”

Their embrace was longer this time, and Mark started to remove her clothes. Suddenly, he was consumed by need to see her wearing the beautiful emerald heirloom jewellery and nothing else. To see the gold and green jewels resting on her creamy skin…

He nibbled around her throat where the necklace would lie. “Undress, darling, and then put these one,” he gestured at the necklace and earrings. “Please, love.”

Her own need answered his, and she swiftly undressed and then allowed him to put the jewels on her. She could feel their coolness against her skin, before her body heat warmed up the gold settings. Her legs opened and she stroked herself as she watched her husband undress, his own gaze intent on her hands as she touched her own body. She knew he loved to watch her bring herself to climax, and she opened her legs wider, one hand rubbing her clitoris, the other playing with her nipples.

Mark moaned, normally he could watch her doing this all day, but his need for her was too great. He came back to the couch and lifted her onto his lap, his erection rubbing against her. He gave her support whilst she shifted to allow him to enter her and he leaned forward, taking one of her breasts in his own mouth.

“Beautiful Princess,” he said softly as he thrust up into her. “Beautiful, beautiful.”

The jewellery was so beautiful on her, and yet her own self was just as glowing a jewel. He thrust harder, bringing them both to climax and loving how she collapsed into his arms. 

It wasn’t enough. For some reason, neither of them could get enough of the other. He lifted her and carried her through to their bedroom, before dropping down onto the bed with her and using his mouth to make her gasp with pleasure, before she did the same to him.

But he was still hard, and she was still crying for him. Mark thrust deeply into his wife lying before him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her cries of pleasure loud and echoing his own.

Earth-shattering climax after earth shattering climax as they made love in every way they knew how; adapting, changing, loving. Time disappearing before their own need for each other.  
They never even missed Jason’s presence, so totally were they involved in their own world.

He couldn’t ever remember how many hours later it was when she collapsed under him, and he withdrew from her, stroking her ass as he withdrew. The musk from their sex was almost tangible in the room. He bent down and kissed her ass cheeks, caressing them and marvelled that the same act he was unable to do with Jason seemed totally natural with his beautiful wife.

He rolled her over and she smiled up at him, eyes half closed with pleasure. Another low growl from him as he gazed down at her, something deep inside pleased at the evidence of his loving on her body. He could smell his seed in her, splashed onto her creamy skin. See the marks of his fingers, his teeth. And he could feel on his own body the evidence of her passion.

She held her arms to him and he sank into her embrace, his face buried in the ink of her hair, inhaling deeply, trying to imprint her on all of his senses.

“Mine,” he growled.

“Yours,” she agreed.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess has been doing a little matchmaking

Princess woke and Mark wasn’t with her in bed. She frowned. Neither was Jason. She heard a slight sound from the other room and went to investigate. She found Mark there, pacing.

“Mark?” He looked up and his eyes warmed at the sight of his wife standing in the doorway wearing nothing but the emerald jewellery he had given her. “What’s wrong?”

“Jason’s not home,” he said. “I tried to reach him on his communicator but he’s not answering.”

She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. “Shall we get Zark to try to trace his implant?”

“I don’t know. When I tried to contact him all I got was a ping back.”

Princess smiled. “Then he’s OK. Wherever he is he doesn’t want to answer.”

“Or can’t,” fretted Mark.

“Mark, I think you’ll find he just doesn’t want to answer. It’s been a while, but you know that sometimes Jase just needs to be alone sometimes. And you know that when he does, he’ll only answer a general assembly or a scramble.”

“Still… He’s never not let us know if he’s not going to be here.”

Princess put her arms around Mark’s neck and rested her cheek on his shoulder. “I love you. I love how you worry about us all. But I think that if Jase was in serious trouble, he’d let us know.   
After all, he agreed with your rules about going it alone. Trust him, Mark.”

He hugged her. “I still worry,” he said as she drew him to bed.

88888888888888888

They were woken the next morning as Jason came in and flung himself on the bed. Mark tried to kick him off but was hampered by a sheet and the fact that he had a Condor over his legs. Mark didn’t do mornings and his grunt of annoyance only emphasised this.

Jason only grinned, yawned, shucked his clothes and climbed into bed, kissing them both before drifting off to sleep.

Mark had his revenge a couple of hours later when he and Princess woke up to find the lanky form of Jason spooned against Mark’s back. After kissing his wife, he hauled back and punched his friend on the arm. Hard. 

Jason woke with a yelp and sat up abruptly. “What did you do that for?” he managed after only a couple of tries to speak through sleep dulled vocal chords.

“You landed on my legs earlier and woke me up,” said Mark reasonably. “And you didn’t come home last night, plus you didn’t answer my beep.”

“I pinged! You knew I was OK.”

Mark looked annoyed – well as annoyed as you could look when you had huge blue eyes that were still half closed with sleep and your arms around a woman wearing nothing but emeralds.

“No, Jason. I had no idea if you were OK. All I knew for sure is that you weren’t dead. You could have been captured, or injured or…”

Princess had been looking closely at Jason. She’d seen that lazy satiated look many times since he had been sharing their bed, and she interrupted Mark.

“Or having incredible sex,” she said.

“Exactly! Having incred…” It sank in and he looked at Jason, his eyes opening wide. 

“Were you?”

Jason shifted and flung his arms around both of his friends. “Mark you’re an idiot. If I was in trouble in any way, I would have sent a scramble. Your orders, remember?”

Princess squirmed. “Were you having incredible sex?” she asked. “I ask only for the information you understand. And possibly your definition of incredible sex.”

Jason looked at her and at what she was wearing. He gently ran his finger under the necklace before stopping suddenly at the sound of Mark growling behind him. Carefully, he removed his finger. 

“For the record, no I wasn’t having sex last night – incredible or not. I was, however, with an old friend I ran into outside Jill’s Track closed because some idiot decided to turn practice into a demolition derby. I thought I’d come by and irritate you, Prin. I ran into Tyna outside and, well, one thing led to another and we went back to her place and just talked all night.”

Mark looked perplexed. “Tyna? But she disappeared.” He looked at Princess who had a smug little smile on her face. 

“So I thought too,” said Jason. “But a few months after her parents arrived back on Earth, they were attacked by Spectra again. Tyna had to go to be with them and has been taking care of them ever since. Unfortunately, they didn’t recover and died about three months ago. She’s been a bit devastated and has only just come back to town. She couldn’t stay where she was any more.”

The three were silent, knowing what Tyna had been through. “I’m so sorry,” said Princess. “Is she coping OK?”

Jason shrugged. “She says that some days are worse than others. I think I’m the only one she’s opened up to really since she had to go to them. She’s really sorry that she just disappeared – but by the time she had to go and then with taking care of them, she just ignored the world. She said it was the only way she could cope.”

“So you stayed with her.”

“I stayed because I wanted to. Tyna and I always had a good thing between us. I’d forgotten how easy she is to be with.” He looked at Princess again. “Don’t you feel that the jewellery is a bit much for bed, Princess?”

“Mark gave it to me.”

Jason yawned. “D’you mind if we discuss this later. I need to catch up on some sleep. Tyna and I are catching a movie and dinner tonight.” He flopped back down on the bed and was soon asleep.

Princess got out of bed and headed for the shower. “Mark, I need to hurry if I’m to get to work on time.” She took of the jewellery and put it in the case. “Can you call Jill and let her know I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Mark nodded. “I’ll drive you to work, Princess. I think there is something you need to tell me.” Then he slapped her on the backside, enjoying the little yelp she gave. She knew more about Jason’s meeting with Tyna than she was letting on.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A happy ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - M/M SEX SCENE

Mark and Princess would always remember the last time that they made love with Jason. There was a sadness about their loving, knowing that never again would they be this close. Yet they were pleased as well, because from the next day, Jason would take a step into his own life when he moved in with Tyna.

Jason’s relationship with Tyna had moved at a normal pace, dinners, movies, picnics, and two lonely people found a person to bond with. Two lonely people who had felt an attraction from their first meeting were able to feel less lonely.

Jason had made it clear to Tyna from the first time they kissed what his relationship with Mark and Princess was, and why it was. She had tried to like his suggestion that she join them in their loving, but it had not been a success.

In the end, Princess had taken him aside.

“She’s trying, Jason. But she loves you, not Mark and I. She’s trying because she loves you.”

Jason looked distraught. “I’m not sure I can choose,” he whispered. “What do I do?”

Princess laughed and took him in her arms. “Jason, you keep saying Mark’s an idiot, but you’re one as well. You don’t have to choose. Mark and I won’t stop loving you just because you’re in love with Tyna. In fact, we’re thrilled for you. It’s still ‘our’ bed, Jason. Just because we no longer have sex doesn’t mean we don’t want you with us. But you now have Tyna, and, really, that’s what it should be. 

“We’re lucky, Jason. Tyna’s very open minded and we can genuinely see that she understands about the three of us. She isn’t happy about it – I understand that. It’s hard to share the man you love with somebody else. 

“All three of us need to move on. We needed each other for a long time, but we’ve all known that it wouldn’t last.” She shrugged. “I suppose we’ve grown through whatever it was. But that doesn’t mean we don’t love you. It won’t wipe out what we’ve shared. Now, though, we have to move on.”

“Tyna wants me to move in with her. I...” Jason took a deep breath. “I want to. Now I know what Mark meant when he says that he feels lost without you. When I’m not with Tyna, I feel like only part of me is there.”

Princess kissed him. “That’s what it’s supposed to feel like, Jase. I’m so happy for you.”

“I can’t just leave, Princess. I need to make love with you and Mark. One last time.”

“Yes.” She smiled and took his hand, leading him to their bedroom. “The three of us. One last time.”

They joined Mark on the bed and, for one last time, they made love. Then Mark turned to him and kissed him deeply. “It’s time, Jase. Make love to me.”

The loving between the three lasted throughout that night, and they remembered other nights of love, and gave each other new memories. The next morning, they stirred and kissed deeply, holding each other tight.

Knowing that they would never be this close again.

But also knowing that nothing could take away their memories, and no matter what happened, they would always love each other.  
~*~~**~~**~~**

Two Years Later

Mark, Jason and Princess sighed deeply as they eased themselves into the warm water of the hot tub in Centre Neptune, the warm swirling water easing the pain from the deep muscular aches. 

“I am gonna have some incredible bruises tomorrow,” said Jason ruefully. A brown haired woman who had just entered slipped off her robe and eased her own heavily pregnant body into the water, and moving into the arms of her husband who kissed her forehead and caressed her belly.

Princess looked at Mark and they sighed. Their own longed-for child had to wait until the war was over. But they couldn’t grudge Jason and Tyna their own child, especially since Tyna had been adamant that they be a part of her pregnancy.

She eased back against Jason. “What on earth were you doing?” she asked.

“We got bored with trampling goons and decided to let them trample us instead,” said Mark pulling a face.

“I feel like somebody with a very big, very dirty stick has been beating me with it,” said Princess. 

“How are the others?” asked Tyna.

“Oh fine,” said Jason sarcastically. “They managed to avoid the goop, the booby traps and Zoltar’s amusement park of pain by staying on the Phoenix.”

“Keyop pissed Mark off something huge,” explained Princess, “so he ordered him to stay with Tiny.”

Mark looked pensive. “If I’d know the fun I would have sent him down there first.”

Tyna laughed. “Look on the bright side – one of you three will win Bruise of the Week this time.”

“Hey, yeah!” said Jason sitting up abruptly. Tyna gasped and he stroked her shoulder. “Sorry, love.”

She relaxed against him, but about 10 minutes later gasped again. “Jason...”

“Mmmm?” Jason was nearly asleep. 

“Jason!” Her urgency broke through the pleasant reverie all three were in. 

“Tyna? What’s wrong?”

She smiled and stroked his cheek. “My waters just broke, daddy. Let’s go welcome our baby Condor into the world.”


End file.
